Never Stop Running
by Amelia Mae Scott
Summary: It's that feeling in your gut, the whisper in your ear that tells you that this is it. It's now or never. The blood pumping through your veins, wind howling in your ears, and the smile on your lips. This is the reason they think your crazy, it's the reason you kinda believe them. But it's also what keeps you going, keeps you fighting. All you gotta do is... Run.
1. Prologue : Something New

**Hello Fangirls and Fanboys alike. I have loved the Maze Runner Trilogy for a long time and have thought long and hard about doing a fanfiction for it. I finally decided on an idea and thought it would be a good to give it a little test run to see if anyone might be interested in reading it. So... please review, follow, and favorite and depending on the reception I would be glad to continue with it! Very excited to know what you all think of it! Anyhoo, thank you for clicking on my story and I hope you love Amelia just as much as I do! Criticism is always welcome as long as it's constructive!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Maze Runner, if anything sounds familiar that's because the brilliant James Dashner created it and i'm just hoping to do his characters justice. I do however own my OC Amelia!**

******Quick Little Note: This is a slightly revised version of the prologue. Changed Kylie's name to Amelia! Sorry for any confusion!**

I wake up in the dark, cool metal presses into my legs sending goosebumps across my body. My eyelids slowly flutter open, I feel like i'm coming out of a fog, my brain hazy and my throat dry. I try to look around, see where I am but theres no light to see by. All I can tell is that i'm alone and very cold.

I force my arms to push my body up, feeling weak and disoriented, my hands are shaking. _Where am I?_ I think to myself finally able to have a clear thought. Now sitting up I feel around blindly with my hands, arms outstretched I hit metal cage walls on either side of me. They rattle when I touch them and I take a deep breath trying to keep calm.

"Okay, just breathe. You're okay just keep it together … " _Amelia…_ The name seems familiar and I think it's mine but now that I try to think about myself more I can't help the panic that starts to come over me. _I can't remember anything. _When I say anything I don't mean about everyday things such a math, and english, and how society works. I mean that when I try to look back on my own personal history i'm drawing blanks. Like playing Russian Roulette after forgetting to put the one bullet in. The information just doesn't come.

I'm literally shaken out of my thoughts by the cage i'm in jostling as a loud whirring and rattling sound starts around me. My breaths starts to come in shorter turning to gasps as the cage starts to move up. I can barely sit straight with all the shaking and I end up pushing myself into one of the corners my arms wrapped around my knees and head ducked down. The hot sting of my eyes filling with tears make me squeeze them shut. _You are not going to cry. It's going to be fine._

The cage doesn't seem to be stopping soon and I wonder how long i've been inside. A foul smell reaches my nose, like tar burning. I try not to gag as it surrounds me and curl my fingers into my palms trying to distract myself from the odor. My nails dig into the soft pad of my hands and I focus on the pain. It helps keep me centered, only thinking about one thing apart from the shitfest that is happening right now.

A loud screeching starts and the cage starts to slow its pace. I look up again now able to see the outline of the cage as my eyes have adjusted. I don't see anything apart from a small bundle on the floor in the corner opposite me. As the cage comes to a sudden full stop I let out a half-squeak that I find myself not proud of as I lurch forward. I catch myself putting my hands down to keep from face-planting.

With the stillness of the cage I reach out and pick up the bundle. It's fabric, coarse and durable feeling. A bag, I conclude feeling the strap. I don't even try to look inside it knowing i'll never be able to tell the contents in the dark. Instead I quickly sling it over my shoulder. I briefly wonder if it is mine and it just fell off but I shake my head not letting myself get distracted.

Instead of pondering over the mystery item I shakily get up on my feet. The ceiling isn't very high and I crane my neck to keep from hitting my head. I strain to hear anything but no sound reaches me. Frustrated I hit the ceiling biting my lips as the metal slaps against my palm.

"Hello! Is anyone there?! Please!" I yell at nothing in particular. My voice comes out a little hoarse with my dry throat. I once again feel my mind slipping as I think of how strange and unfamiliar my voice actually is. _Focus!_ I yell at myself and I bang against the roof again. "Please! Please let me out! Hello!?" My throat starts to sting but I ignore it getting angrier by the second. I wrap my fingers around the metal above me and shake it. When that doesn't get a result either I kick the wall. I sigh defeated for the moment.

"Calm down Amelia. Save your anger for the people who kidnapped you. Beating on inanimate objects is not only futile but embarrassing." I pause a second realizing that now i'm talking to myself in the third person and I should really stop. I nod my head at that thought and then the cage gives another lurch knocking me off my feet and I fall back hitting my head against the wall. _Son of a b-_

My thoughts are once again cut off as the sound of metal grinding against metal and clanging fills the shaft. I cover my ears and look up to the ceiling to see it start to vibrate before pulling apart. A sliver of light enter the room temporarily blinding me and I shield my eyes from the sudden glare. The back of my eyelids start to glow red and I try to open them, blinking so much it hurts. I finally get them to open most of the way and look up only to see the weirdest sight.

Standing above me looking down at me are boys. Not just one or two, like 20 boys. And I can only guess there are more by the sound of complaints coming from farther away. Apparently some of them can't see inside. I look up in disbelief wondering why they're all staring at me like i'm an alien. I stand up rubbing my head and glare up at them letting my anger return.

"Take a picture. It'll last longer." I snap at them which seems to shake them up. They finally start to react and one of them crouches down at the top of the hole with an amused and cocky smile.

"It's a shucking girl!"

**And on that note I leave you all with the prologue of my story! Hope you enjoyed it and can't wait to read what you have to say about it! Thank you! -Amelia Mae Scott**


	2. Chapter One : The Glade

**Hello! If you're on this chapter then that hopefully means that you liked the prologue and have decided to read the rest of the stories as it comes! If so, you are amazing! Two specifically amazing people are my two reviewers, ****Seeking Love**** & ****Guest: ****Xxxxxx Xxxxxx**** Thank you guys so much! Reviews are what keep me wanting to update so please REVIEW! Without further ado here is the first official chapter of ****Never Stop Running****. Made it long just for you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Maze Runner Trilogy or any of it's characters, those belong to the genius James Dashner! I do however own my OC Amelia!**

**AN: In case you were wondering this does go by the book with elements of the movie in it. Loved both! Which is unusual for most Book to Movie adaptions for me. The description of the Gladers will follow the movie actors just to make it easier to imagine. Hope you enjoy!**

"It's a shucking girl!" Okay. By that exclamation and the amount of disbelief behind it I immediately have a couple theories. 1) They've never seen a girl before and possibly thought we are mythical creatures. 2) I'm just the newest in a long line a kidnapped girls that have appeared wherever the hell it is that I am and they are now all dead. 3) And possibly the most important, they are illiterate. Seriously, what does "shucking" mean? The way the boy said it made it sound like a swear word but I can't be sure.

"Of course i'm a girl you idiot!" I yell up at the boy and my anger starts to bleed into my voice. The boys who I can see are still looking a little disbelieving but the one who I just insulted still hasn't stopped with his infuriating smirk. A few of the bodies shift and shafts of bright sunlight flicker in my eyes. I try not to wince but fail miserably.

"My apologies." He apologizes but I can tell he's being sarcastic. I bite the inside of my mouth in anger. My attention focuses on a different boy when he turns his head to yell at someone behind him.

"Get the ropes!" I freeze for a second wondering what that could mean before two long strong looking ropes get thrown down into my box. I jump back as one almost hits me.

"Watch it!" I exclaim but get no reply. The boy who had been the most talkative uses one of the ropes to propel down and he's quick about it. In about three seconds he's now standing beside me. I back away from him my nerves coming back to me but he just smiles at me. I study him in a couple seconds trying to remember as much as possible. He has wavy slightly tousled blonde hair, dark blue eyes, a square jawline and tanned skin. His clothes are wrinkled and dirty and his smell is not what you would call pleasent.

"No worries Greenie. Just helping you out." His words I now notice come out sounding weird. Some type of thick accent, I can almost place it but the word just doesn't come, like it's standing on the tip of my tongue. Frustrated again I cross my arms and glare at the boy, though he looks at least 16 or 17 and stands a few good inches taller than me so I doubt it has much effect.

"I don't need your help." I tell him and he seems to be holding back a chuckle. A few of the boys above seem to have heard me too and I can hear their laughs. I refrain from flipping them off and continue my stare-off with the boy.

"Alright Greenie, show us what you got." He takes a big step back and theatrically opens his arms in a grand gesture towards the ropes. I know he's trying to make me feel embarrassed, humiliate me when I can't do it myself. The thought only makes me more determined and I look towards the rope.

"Fine." I say confidently and quickly walk over and grab the rope pulling on it a little to test it's strength. I can hear the snickers of the boys above and I grip the rope tight above me. I take a breath and pull myself up onto the rope. It cuts into my hands a little making it uncomfortable but I try my best to ignore it. My feet hit the wall of the cage and I keep a tight hold on the rope with one hand reach up again with the other.

I repeat the process and little by little make my way up the rope. My arms burn a little but not as much as i'd thought they would. I guess I must be at least a little fit. When I reach the top of the box I grab onto the edge and use one last burst of strength to pull myself onto the ground. Once my legs are out of the box I stand and keep my breathing low. That little exercise coupled with my still fading disorientation had me breathing harder but now that I was out of that damn box and surrounded by boys, most of whom are in fact taller than me, I wasn't going to show any weakness.

So instead of desperately asking for water and collapsing to the ground I cross my arms in front of me and meet each and everyone of their eyes. Some seem impressed, others amused, and a few still seem shocked that i'm a girl. I roll my eyes and peer back into the box with a told-you-so look plastered on my face. The boy in the box seems to be more amused than ever however and I wonder why. He however doesn't say a thing, instead grabbing the same rope he went down on and getting up twice as fast as me.

"I guess that's me told then. Thanks for the view Greenie." He says cheerfully and i'm confused for a second before realizing what he meant. My glare is back in full force and I contemplate hitting him or just turning around and leaving this whole effed up situation behind.

"I hope you liked it because it's all you're gonna see." I say snarkily and turn on my heel walking away from him and his stupid face. _Real mature Amelia._ I curl my hand into a fist again and push through the group of boys trying to touch them as little as possible. They oblige, most just stepping out of my way. There are a few who have been commenting since I came up and I catch a few of the words.

"Bossy Green Bean ain't she?"

"No way out that way Greenie."

"Newt got his shuck faced told"

"New Greenie's hot."

I let out a breath of annoyance at their made up words but just as I break the line of boys I freeze. In front of me is a large field, a few acres at least and what seems like a forest. Everything is healthy and alive and a small wind is ghosting pass me. I spot a few goats out of the corner of my eye and a large makeshift building, literally looking like it is made of twigs, twine, and leaves, ready to fall down at a moments notice. But that's not what makes me stop, it's not what makes my blood run cold and force my face to truly show the fear that i've been trying to keep inside since that stupid box opened.

Farther out there is a giant stone wall reaching high up towards the sky. It's colossal size suddenly making me feel very, very small. Large, looming, and grey with dark green ivy crawling up. There also seemed to be a 20 foot wide opening in the middle of the wall, i'm too far away to be able to see what's beyond that but from what I can tell it's dark. Looking into that opening I suddenly feel cold despite the noonday sun beating down on me.

I let out the breath that I had been holding and turn my head slowly watching as the wall goes on and on before turning to form another wall, all around. A giant square enclosure like an animal habitat. Four openings, one on each side, each as dark and mysterious as the next. I feel weaker than before in the box as questions and theories go through my head at lightening fast speeds and I wonder how i'm even standing as I feel myself start to shake again.

I force my head down to look at my feet and close my eyes trying to stay calm. I can hear the boys behind me shuffling their feet and trading whispers. I appreciate the fact that they're letting my have a moment to myself. But then a whisper louder than the other breaks my concentration.

"Think the Greenie's gonna barf." I bite the inside of my cheek again and look back up turning around and making my way back to the middle of the group. I march up to Blondie from the box and stand close to him. I make sure my voice isn't going to betray me and try to make my hands stop shaking to no avail.

"What the hell is this place?" I ask, my voice seething and firm thankfully. For the first time since I got here he seems to look uncertain and discreetly look to his side as if expecting something. I follow his gaze and see the guy who'd yelled for the ropes. He's tall but not as tall as Blondie with an unreadable expression on his face. He has dark skin and a shaved head, muscles that look steroid induced and calculating eyes. The way every seems to have finally quieted makes me think that this guy may be the leader.

"That's not important now." I blink at his answer and scoff loudly.

"Not important? Are you freaking kidding me?!" He let's out an almost inaudible sigh, like he's done this a thousand times and is tired of it.

"You'll know when you need to and right now you don't." I can't believe what I just heard. I just got all my memories zapped from my mind, woke up in a metal cage, and have magically been transported to some fancy boys-only land and he has the nerve to say I don't need answers?

"Can you remember anything? Your name maybe?" Leader boy asks and my eyes widen in disbelief.

"I'm sorry, you won't answer my questions yet just expect me to comply when you ask yours?" I let the question hang in the air and when I don't get a response I laugh humorlessly. "No, i'm not saying a thing until you tell what's going on? Where I am? And how the hell I got here?" I think quickly over what I said and nod once. That was pretty good, I deserve answers. If there's a rational bone in his body he'll see that.

"Then I guess you ain't gonna be talkin'." I hate to admit it, but I didn't really have a plan for if he said no. Well honestly, I didn't have a plan for anything but I still expected something. I can feel my anger getting snuffed out as panic started to overtake me. Leader boy seemed like he was done with the conversation since I wasn't being cooperative.

"What the hell is your problem? I just want to know where I am!" I broke my incredibly short burst of silence and Leader boy looked at me again.

"No, you don't." He says with a hint of finality and I straighten. Now that I think about myself a little I don't like being told what to do. I want the answer I don't care about his stupid power trip.

"Yes I do. Tell me." There's some "oohing" coming from the other boys like I just started a fight or something and I refrain from rolling my eyes at their childish antics.

"Or what?" I struggle to find some semblance of a threat that'll convince him to give me the ever coveted information but just looking at him, all muscles and intimidating stare I can tell i'm grasping at straws.

"Or i'll do something, and I don't totally know what that something is yet or how i'm going to do it but I know it's going to be clever and hurt… a lot." I ramble and physically wince at how completely terrible that sounded. The boys who had been listening to me now were laughing and I even saw something of a smirk on Leader boy's face. I can feel my face heating up and I try to gather what little dignity I have, which is none.

"Oh, come on Alby. Give the girl something. Not many Green Bean's able to stand up to you like that." Blondie had been laughing with the rest but he had come out of his fit to for some reason help my cause. I almost want to thank him. Almost.

"Fine. You're tough Greenie, i'll give you that." Leader boy, or "Alby" as Blondie called him, agreed and I waited. "This here, this is the Glade. We live here. And now, so do you." I don't exactly know how to take that. I don't feel frightened, even though I should, i'm not happy either of course. But there's something about the word "Glade" that seems so… familiar.

"I'm Alby, leader of the Glade. This shank here is Newt, second-in-command." He claps a strong hand onto Blondie's shoulder and I raise an eyebrow at his cocky smirk, i'm not gonna let this moron think i'm impressed.

"Tell me, do you have to talk like children?" I ask him and Newt snorts into his hand. _Attractive._ I smirk.

"I answered your question Greenie. Now you answer mine." Alby said his smile gone now.

"Fine, if it'll get you guys to stop calling me Greenie. My names Amelia. I think." A snort from behind me makes me turn and look questioning at a different boy. His hair is dark blonde and he has an array of freckles across his tan face. A mean look in his eye.

"Something funny?" I ask sharply and the boy just smirk nastily at me. What is it with these guys and the smirking?

"Nothin' _Greenie_." I tense at how he stresses the name. _Just ignore him Amelia, he's just a stupid boy._ I recognize his voice as the guy who thought I was gonna barf and feel an immediate dislike for him. I turn back to Alby and Newt.

"So what now?" I ask willing to listen, if only a little. Alby shrugs.

"Now, you get the tour." He turned his body to the rest of the group. "All you shanks get back to work!" There are groans and a few whining complaints from the group but one harsh look from Alby silences those right up. I watch as they all start to peel away from each other, each going in different directions. Most of them look back every few seconds. Soon enough it's just Alby Newt and I.

"So…" I lead off and the two boys give me expectant looks. "Why am I the only girl here? They run off?" I add the last part jokingly but they don't laugh. Alby just turns and starts to walk away.

"No questions till the end of the tour Greenie." I huff and follow after him Newt staying next to me.

"It's Amelia." I tell him. He stops and turns back to me, his what i'm thinking normal stern expression glued to his face.

"No talkin' either." I smile sarcastically at him and use my hand to pretend that i'm zipping my lips shut and locking them. He rolls his eyes at me muttering something about "Shucking girls" and my smile turns somewhat sincere. Then I think about the action I just did. Where did that come from? It seems like it's something i've done before, but when I try to search for the memory my mind starts to go fuzzy.

"You okay Greenie?" Newts very distinctive voice sounds next to me and I jump a little. I look up at him then around to see Alby farther away, still walking. I was so deep in thought I wasn't paying attention.

"The names Amelia. It's the only thing I have at the moment do you think you could be decent enough to use it?" I ask him my anger rearing it's head again. I don't wait for his answer feeling a little bad about snapping at him for no reason. Instead I run to catch up to Alby. Once back behind the boy Newt is once again next to me.

"Just askin' Red. No need to bite my bloody head off." I roll my eyes at that but then taking in what he said I turn my head to look at him.

"What did you call me?" I ask him.

"Red. Since you don't like Greenie. Figured it works what with that temper of yours. And you hair." A hand reflexively goes up to touch my hair and I have a thought that makes a shiver go through me.

"I have red hair?" I say quietly not really asking anyone. I try to think about my appearance. I can't even bring the briefest of images to mind. I pull a few strands of hair in front of my face then suddenly thinking how i'm the most interesting thing in the world. Sure enough, Newt was right. My hair is red, though with a darker color intermixed. _Auburn._ The word comes to my mind and I wonder where i've heard it before.

"Quit your jawing. Listen up Greenie and listen good i'm only gonna explain this t'ya once." I drop my hair again and look up at Alby. He pointed back towards the box that I had come up in.

"That's the Box. Once a month it drops a Greenie like you in here. We ain't got a girl before though, so consider yourself special." I roll my eyes at that comment but comply with his no talking rule. Best learn what I can for now.

"Once a week, the Box comes up with supplies, food clothes, the works. Most of the stuff we eat we just grow here in the garden. Pretty nice set up." I can feel a few questions forming in my mind and Alby seems to realize this. "Don't bother Greenie. We got no clue. The shanks who put us here aren't exactly chatty. They provide the necessities, we do the rest." I press my lips together in a line nodding my head to show understanding.

"Four sections to the Glade. Gardens, Blood House, Homestead, Deadheads." He says pointing to the four corners of the Glade. I watch trying to show that i'm paying attention. Except I don't actually understand most of what he just said. I raise my hand like a kid in class and Alby gives me a very unamused look. Newt however seems to be enjoying this.

"I said no questions." I give him a pouting look and he sighs. "What?" I smile and bring my hand back down.

"What are the sections for? I mean I got the Garden, but then you kinda lost me." Alby turns towards one of the corners and I face it with him.

"That theres the Blood House. We raise and butcher the animals there." I feel a little sick at the thought of butchered animals but keep listening. Alby turns again and I follow. I see the shabby looking building - if you could call it that - that I had noticed first coming out of the box. Looking at it full on I suppose it isn't quite as feeble as I thought but it still doesn't look good.

"Homestead. Dumb building, used for sleep, most of us sleep outside so it doesn't have any special purpose. We keep adding to it though, whatever klunk we get." I once again roll my eyes at the stupid word. "Klunk". _Sounds like absolute gibberish._ I look towards the next corner with Alby.

"And there's the Deadheads." We're now looking at a large dense expand of forest. I can't help but feel something peaceful about the lush green trees. It seems so alive, more so than anything else here.

"We have a graveyard in the back but it provide some nice shade if you ever want to relax." I had looked sharply at him when he said graveyard and when I saw no joking in his face I felt a chill go through me. _Why the hell do they need a graveyard?! Considering the situation I might suspect one, maybe two deaths but "graveyard" feels like a place for way more._ I look to Newt then and see a dark depressing look on his face. _Definitely more than two._ I take a breath.

"Okay. What next?" I don't know what it is but I don't want them to have to think on this any longer. My words snap them both out of whatever dark memories were flooding through their minds and Alby nods.

"Everyone here's got a job. Theres Slopper's, Bricknick's, Baggers, Track-hoes, Med-Jacks, Slicers, Cooks, and some others. You'll spend a week with each and whatever your best at we, the Keepers, will decide where you go." I had a sense that he hadn't told me all the jobs for a reason. Either way I still kept my mouth shut. I had no idea which job did what but I had a feeling i'd find out soon.

Alby was on the move again, Newt and I following. I noticed something about the way Newt walks, actually watching him now. He has a small limp. I keep watching for a second trying to see if he just tripped but I was right. It's not too bad but sometimes it look worse. My mind immediately starts coming up with scenarios for how he got it but some decent part of me stops those thoughts cold. _Not your business Amelia._ I shake my head and look back around at the Glade.

As we all walked around the boys - or Gladers - kept looking up from their various tasks. When I caught one staring he would either smile or his face would go red and he would immediately avert his gaze. I won't lie, it didn't give me the worst feeling in the world. _That was shallow. But then again, it's one of the only things you haven't totally hated since coming here._ I muse in my head and give a small smile to myself. Newt catches it and looks at me questioning.

"Am I pretty?" I ask him suddenly. His reaction wasn't exactly expected but appreciated nonetheless. His face turns a deep pink surprisingly noticeable with his tan. His hand goes to the back of his neck scratching absently. He doesn't answer for a second but I feel like I already know the answer.

"Yeah, I guess. You, uh, you have… um. Sure." His stuttered response mixed with his accent which had suddenly become very thick made me smile widely. I decided to give him a minute and walked a little faster to be right behind Alby. We came to a stop next to a faded rusty red looking barn. Fences surrounded the place and I watched as chickens, goats, cows, turkeys, sheep and pigs all walked around lazily grazing or pecking at the ground, respectively. A few Glader's were hard at work taking care of the animals.

"Slicer's work here. Not a good job, unless you're a fan of blood. Some nasty klunk goes on in there." I see the ever solid leader give a shiver of disgust and just from his reaction I know that that is not for me. He turns away from the barn almost like he's in a hurry and I don't complain. Newt is next to me again and I see that his face is back to normal.

"At least I know how to shut you up now." I tease him and he gives me a glare but I don't get fazed. I seriously doubt that he's gonna hurt me. I don't exactly know what it is but something tells me Newt is actually a good guy. Overly confident, yes. But still a good guy.

I almost bump into Alby when he stops again and I crane myself around his form and look in awe to see that we are next to one of the openings in the wall. I slowly, almost reverently step up next to Alby and stare into the depths. I don't quite understand what i'm seeing but something about it seems so incredibly inviting.

A large strong hand on my arm pulls me harshly towards him and I look up to see Alby, an angry and very serious look on his face.

"What the shuck do you think you're doin' Greenie!" I'm confused for a second before realizing that I am a lot closer to the opening. I had unknowingly been walking towards it and Alby had grabbed me before I could enter. It feels like i'm coming out of a daze but then I snap back and shake myself out of Alby's grip. I walk back towards Newt who looked a little alarmed at what I was doing too.

"I was just looking. What's with the freak out?" I ask angry again and not very happy at all with Alby. He just shakes his head looking really annoyed now. _Well that makes two of us Buddy._

"Never, step outside the Glade. Rule number one, and the most important Greenie. Never, ever, go into the Maze." A strange feeling came over me when he said that word. _Maze._ Even just thinking it I felt a burning curiosity coursing through my veins. Looking towards the opening again I saw it now. At the end of the corridor was a wall and two paths splintering in different directions.

"So you're telling me this place is surrounded by a Maze?" I ask and they both give me "Duh" looks. Somehow I don't mind though, my mind to vested in the new information. _Cool._

"Cool?!" I look back to Alby then a little startled. I didn't think I had said that out loud. Alby took two large steps towards me and got in my face. I was stunned that he was being so direct and for a second I was actually scared of the intensity in his eyes.

"The Maze is a shucking deathtrap! We've been tryin' to solve it for two years. People have died in there. We don't even find most of the bodies. The walls shucking move in there, changin' up and making it even harder. The Maze isn't _cool_." He had calmed somewhat during his rant his voice turning low and ominous. I felt cold at his words. Like ice had frozen my body. One question came to the front of my mind then and I stared straight into Alby's eyes.

"What's in there?" I ask the most obvious and horrifying question. Alby doesn't answer me this time, instead a dark look comes over his face and he turns away from me.

"Tours over." He says before striding away, a slump to his shoulders. I don't move for a second until Newt steps in front of me. I wait and he seems to be battling himself over something. I have a feeling I know what.

"Newt." My voice comes out a little wavy and I take a breath. "What kills them?" I ask finally and Newt looks once towards the Maze, then at his leg before back to me.

"We call them Grievers."

**Heya! So please please please tell me what you think! I will be cranking out the next chapter as soon as possible! See what I did there? ****_Crank_****ing. Heh, i'm funny in my own mind. No judging. Hopefully I did the characters justice! Please tell me if I didn't, any suggestions are very much appreciated! Till next time. -Amelia Mae Scott**


	3. Chapter Two : Initiation

**_Hello! Here I am, I wrote this chapter pretty fast. What can I say all your amazing Reviews inspired me! Seriously, I love you guys so much! So thank you, SeekingLove! Guest: CJ! And Guest! You guys are awesome and I loved your reviews. I hope i'm not making Amelia into a MarySue, if I am please tell me and I have no problem changing up a bit. Anyhoo! Please Review to tell me what you all think! Your comments will always be appreciated!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the Maze Runner or any of it's characters. They belong to the always amazing James Dashner. My OC Amelia however does belong to me!_**

**_AN: This timeline is two months before the start of the Maze Runner. So no Chuck yet. Sadly. Just thought i'd tell you in case you were missing him. And while I will be telling you about Amelia's first couple days I am gonna skip ahead in her timeline a little and give you chapters of her interaction with the boys. Two months is a long time and I know that you all want to get to the action of Maze Runner! Don't forget to REVIEW!_**

_Grievers._ The word had been replaying over and over in my head for the past hour. After Alby abruptly ended the tour Newt had answered my question. _Grievers_. That's all he had said. Didn't go into any detail, just shifted once uncomfortably and then directed me towards what I guess is the "Kitchen". An older boy named Frypan had immediately started chatting me up and shamelessly flirting, which was amusing and something told me that under a different situation, without thoughts of terrifying monsters going through my head, I would've reciprocated.

But I simply smiled at him and nodded along to his words, laughing every once in a while. My thoughts never straying and my gaze never leaving the Maze. From where i'm sitting I can just see inside the opening. It's not too far. But I know I can't go near it. Any one of the Gladers would stop me from getting within ten feet. I had enjoyed the attention a bit when on the tour with Alby and Newt but now I hated the feeling of constantly being watched.

It was only when Frypan placed a sandwich and large jar of water in front of me that I broke my stare. Upon seeing the food I fully realized how hungry I am. I basically attacked the sandwich take huge bites and forcing it down with long drags of water. Frypan had to actually come over and warn me not to eat so fast, unless I wanted to throw up. After that I slowed down but still ate heartily. Frypan called me a "Girl after his own heart" and I laughed. It felt good to laugh.

After finishing one sandwich and half of another I finally felt okay. I felt a lot stronger but still pretty tired. It appears as though the Gladers made a unanimous decision to leave me alone for now. Probably all think that i'm gonna break down crying at some point and don't want to have to deal with "Girl Tears". But despite that being a natural reaction to what has happened to me I don't feel like crying. I had in the box but now, now I feel kinda numb to the whole thing.

Don't get me wrong, I feel scared, and confused, and angry, but I don't feel sad. It's like my body is just refusing to let me go there. The rational part of me I telling me that I need to remain strong, figure this out, keep a level head. Then there's the other part that for some reason wants to go running into the Maze. That part, scares and thrills me similarly making my stomach do nervous flip flops.

The tree i'm sitting under starts to hurt my back and I shift to get into a new position but stop when a weight lands on my hand. Looking down I notice a dark brown bag. When I shifted it had fallen from my lap and I stare stupidly at it for a moment wondering where it came from. Then like lightning I remember inside the box when I found the bag. It feels like days ago, like weeks. In reality it was only a few hours ago. I feel like slapping myself but instead pull the bag onto my lap.

I carefully pull the top up hearing as buttons unclasp and let it fall away. I widen the opening with one finger as if waiting for something to bite. Something inside does catch the light of the - weirdly orange - sun and shoots a beam into my eyes. I drop the fabric covering the object again and blink away the floating black spot. Instead of just looking I reach in this time and grab a hold of something cold and metallic.

I pull it out and feel that it's a little heavy and shaped like a circle. Looking down at it I see a silver disc, a pretty pattern criss crosses the top, and the bottom is perfectly smooth. I notice a clasp on the side and push it. It opens with a small _clink_ and what I see astounds me. The object is in fact a little compact mirror. Small but still useful, i'm able to see… well, i'm able to see me.

I look over each of my features for the first time and a smile graces my full rosy lips. I almost laugh but catch myself before drawing attention to myself. Instead I look into the mirror and see a stranger. My hair is wavy and a pretty auburn red tucked behind my ears. My eyes are a fantastic sky blue surrounded by thick eyelashes. My nose is small and slightly turned up and I spot a freckle or two running across it. My skin is tanned but not so much as Newt. _I kinda am pretty._ I think to myself, my modest side allowing the comment.

I can't believe I know what I look like! I can't believe I forgot what I look like. _Well i'm not forgetting again._ I stare into my reflection, memorizing each and every feature. After a few minutes I close the mirror back up and set it down gingerly to my side. I reach inside the bag again and grab what feels like clothes. I pull it out and see that it's a tank top and a long sleeve shirt, an extra pair of socks and some underwear. I put the underwear back inside the bag quickly. No need for one of these boys to get an eyeful.

Something leathery touches my fingers then and I grab it. At first i'm a little confused staring at the thing. It's some kind of pocket, with a metal handle poking out of it. I pull on the cool silver and it comes out of the leather and what I see surprises me. It's a small dagger. the blade is about a foot long and sharp looking. I hesitantly touch the tip and gasp pulling my hand back as a bead of blood forms. I stick my finger in my mouth trying to stop the bleeding and the action once again brings something to mind.

It's hazy and slips away almost instantly but i'm once again left with the frustrating sense of familiarity. I shake my head and take my finger back out seeing a shallow cut on the pad. It starts to redden again and I press it hard against my shorts. With one hand I slide the knife back into the sheath and set it down on one of the extra shirts. I place the other shirt over the knife to hide it just in case any Gladers come by. Something tells me I shouldn't let them know I have it.

I pick the bag back up and it feels empty but the sound of something rolling at the bottom piques my interest. I reach in once more and my fingers find a very small cold object. I pull it out quickly and see that it's a small silver band with a knotted pattern on it. Looking at the ring a rush of foreign emotions crashes into me. I feel the backs of my eyes start to burn as I stare down at the simple yet absolutely beautiful object. I think i'm about to cry but i'm not sad. I feel… something different, like i'm lost. No, i'm not lost. I feel like i've lost something. Something important… Oh god it's so important!

My head feels like it's going to explode from the amount of force i'm using to try and remember. My eyes which had been glued to the ring hadn't registered the small piece of paper the ring was wrapped around. But now that I see it I can feel the urge to cry go away and the pressure in my head slowly fades. I pull it out of the ring and unroll it. On the paper, written in small precise handwriting.

_**For Luck. -T**_

_What?_ _Who the hell is T?_ Looking at the paper my head starts to hurt again and I sigh. No use trying to figure this out now. I'm already exhausted this won't help. I roll the paper back up and put in the bag at the bottom before piling in the rest of the stuff. Except for the ring. I hold it in my hand feeling the small weight and somehow feeling better. I slip it onto my ring finger and it fits perfectly. A sense of calm washes over me, followed by a few deep breathes as I enjoy the feeling of peace.

I can't tell what it is exactly about the Glade that suddenly looks so comforting, maybe it's just always been that way I just couldn't tell. _Wait, what's that?_ I sit up, not feeling calm or peaceful anymore. Instead I can't believe my eyes. One by one boys were entering the Glade, from the Maze. Another chill runs through me at that word and I just watch as each of them run in, panting, towards the strongest looking building in the entire glade. I hadn't noticed it before, it had been hidden just inside the tree line. But now the boys were running towards it going inside and disappearing.

No one seemed to be alarmed or confused by this sudden change of events. Alby said _no one _is allowed into the Maze. _So how come they are?_ I ask myself and I stand _I'm gonna find out._ Brushing my shirt to get any dirt off I start heading towards the building. My strides are quick and I feel better with the movement. Sitting and relaxing after the stress of the past few hours had been nice but this, action, it felt great. I was halfway across the field before someone stepped in my path.

I stopped short looking up to see a boy that I couldn't recognize. But then seeing his sneer a trigger flipped in my mind. It was the boy who laughed when i'd told Alby my name. A sense of caution rushed over me but I didn't show it.

"Where you think you're goin' Greenie?" He asks, his voice coming out condescending. I try to ignore him sidestepping to move around him but he matches my movement. I bristle at this and glare at him.

"Leave me alone." I order before trying to move past him again. He just blocks me again.

"Calm down Greenie. Just askin' a question." He says and I try to keep from punching him.

"Well i'm just not giving an answer." I say snarkily and try one more time. Same result.

"That's not very nice Greenie. Just trying to reach out to our newest Glader." I roll my eyes at his obvious fake sincerity. He sees it and smirks before offering out a hand.

"The names Gally." I look down at his hand and back up to his face actually amused that he wants me to shake his hand. I wouldn't touch him with a ten foot pole. I'm getting some serious bad vibes from him.

"Amelia. Not Greenie. This done now? Cause I have somewhere i'd like to be." I say now taking his hand. After he sees this he drops his hand and steps to the side, as if letting me go. I hesitate for a second before looking back at the building where the boys had gone. My curiosity won over my apprehension and I started forward only for Gally to step back in front of me. Only now that i'd moved forward he was only inches from me.

"Sorry Greenie. Map room is off limits to Newbies." _Map Room._ Yet another new piece of the puzzle. I looked up at Gally and tried to soften my gaze. It looks like the idiot wants to impress. Might as well let him. I don't step back, as much as being this close to him makes my skin crawl.

"Map Room?" I ask innocently. Gally laughs and nods.

"Yep, it's where the Runners draw out the maps of the Maze. Only Runners are allowed." _Runners! _Finally. A straight answer. I keep a lid on my excitement trying to appear indifferent.

"Runners?" His eyes seem to be closing up, realizing that he shouldn't be telling me anything. I bite the inside of my mouth. I need some answers and he seems to be the only one who is dumb enough to give them. "Alby said something about them before but I didn't really understand." The lie comes out easily and Gally considers something before smiling at me.

"Yeah, Alby ain't very good at the whole Leader thing." I was surprised for a second to hear a Glader talk so openly about their distaste for their leader. Alby was withholding and could be a jerk from what I can tell but he seems pretty good at leading the Gladers.

"Runners are the guys who go out and explore the Maze. No one else is allowed inside the Maze. They go out in the morning and come back before the Walls close." I felt another wave of confusion at that last part. _The Walls close? How could those things close?!_ I wanted to ask more questions about the Runners but my mind was refusing to give up on the thought of the walls closing. Hearing it from Alby, or even Newt, might have made me more accepting of the idea but coming from Gally I couldn't bring myself to believe him.

"Okay. Well I was actually just looking for Newt. I was supposed to get my, uh, sleeping arrangement from him." I turn to go the other way back towards the Homestead where Newt must be but Gally's hand had shot out and clasped onto my wrist.

"Oh, that's fine. I can show you." He had pulled me towards him more and I felt physically ill from him touching me.

"I'm supposed to see Newt." I tell him sternly, all thought of tricking him for information gone. He didn't let go however, in fact his grip seemed to get tighter. I wince slightly from the force he is using. But more because of something in his eyes. They had grown dangerous, almost manic even.

"Let me go." I say more forcefully but he doesn't listen. "Gally, let me go!" I say a little louder hoping that maybe someone might notice what is happening. The morons can't stop looking at me since I got here but suddenly no is looking this direction? Really?

"It's okay. I'll show you." He says but not like he means it. Theres no helpfulness behind his tone. He just seems hollow. Staring at me but not really seeing me.

"Let her go Gally." I let out a breath in relief when Newt's voice sounds next to me. I look over and see that he is there with a serious expression on his face that seems so different from before. Behind him are four other Gladers who are giving Gally hard expressions. I get the feeling i'm not the only one who doesn't like the prick.

Gally finally seems to come back from whatever spaced out place he was in and it's like the lights start shining in his head again. He looks to Newt for a split second before letting go of my wrist. I pull it into me cradling it to my stomach. It had gone numb from his grip but heat was rushing back in. I glare daggers at the boy and take a few steps back so that i'm standing by Newt.

"You okay Red?" He asks quietly his gaze never leaving Gally. I nod my head.

"Yeah, thanks. Just keep him away from me." I tell Newt before giving Gally one last glare and turning to go back to my tree. I pass a few Gladers who give me looks as if they want to see if i'm okay but decide against it. Good. If one of them came up to me now i'd probably bite their head off. I turn around once to see if Newt is still standing with Gally and see that they are having a hushed conversation. Newt looks menacing and I find myself smiling a little.

I make it back to the "Kitchen" and see Frypan at his grill cooking something that smells absolutely delicious. I lean against the tree closest to where he is not wanting to be alone in case there are anymore shifty Gladers like Gally. Frypan gives me a smile when he sees me and I smile back.

"What are you making?" I ask him feeling bad for the lack of participation we had in our last conversation.

"Food for tonight. I can't reveal what yet. Especially to you." I quirk an eyebrow at that and smile at him.

"Why _especially_ me? Do I not have clearance for your secret recipes yet?" I ask him teasing and he laughs at my comment.

"No one's got clearance for my recipes but me Greenie." I laugh at that and shake out my wrist to get the circulation flowing back into my hand faster. It hadn't quite reached my fingertips yet. I pick up my water jar from the ground and take a sip.

"So then why?" I ask him seriously though still smiling. He smiles at me.

"Surprise for your initiation." I had previously been taking another sip from my water when he said this and I started to choke hearing what his answer is. After a minute of choking to death and Frypan laughing as I did so I was able to clear my throat.

"What do you mean initiation?" I ask him with a startled expression on my face no doubt.

"To become a true Glader you have to strip naked and run around the edge of the Glade three times." I couldn't move looking at Frypan's dead serious face. But then a smile started to climb onto his face and as if he couldn't take anymore he started laughing uncontrollably. I was a little slow from shock to catch that he had been joking but when I did I couldn't help laughing too.

"You are the worst! Oh my god! I thought you were serious you bastard!" I yell at him but can't wipe the grin from my face. I can't help but think about how much has happened in the past few hours since waking up in that box and the fact that I am laughing now seems completely absurd but it feels good.

"Sorry couldn't resist Greenie." I shake my head taking another drink but carefully in case he decided to tell me something else shocking.

"So what is actually happening?" I ask him hoping to get a serious answer.

"Just a welcoming party. You'll be fine. Nothing embarrassing." I smile at him again. _A party huh? Could be fun. Just have to stay away from that creep Gally. Might even get some answers if the other Gladers loosen up. Could be useful._ I nod my head along with my thoughts. But then like this entire day so far, something unexpected happens.

It starts as a low rumbling and the ground begins to vibrate. I steady myself against the tree looking around frantically for answers. Then I see it. I see the most impossible thing i've ever seen and that's saying something with how my life has been going. The walls are closing. The rumbling and grinding of stone scraping against stone become the only thing i'm able to hear and the gaps in the wall become smaller and smaller. I watch transfixed as they slowly but surely hit each other with a resounding _crash_ before the Glade becomes eerily silent again.

I realize faintly that i'm still pressed tightly against the tree looking towards the spots where the opening used to be. _The walls close. The. Freaking. Walls. Close._ I force myself to take a breath and take a deep drink of water and blink a few times. I had no words to explain my feelings then. I was a strange mix of fascination and freaking out. My hands had started to shake again, I don't even try to stop them.

_The walls just closed. But why do they close? There has to be a reason. There has to be a reason for all of this. The runners go out into the Maze. But they come back before the walls close. Why?_ But then I remember and I feel fear and excitement stir inside me. "_We call them Grievers."_ Newt's voice rings through my head and I shake myself out of my stupefied daze.

_Grievers._ The word was echoing in my head carrying so many questions and absolutely no answers. I'd like to say that I have the good sense to just give it up and feel terrified like Newt and Alby seemed to be when i'd asked them. But there is something inside me. Possibly something that wants to get me killed, that just needs to know.

"You okay Greenie?" I look up to see Frypan giving me a concerned look. I smile at him and shake it off.

"Just unexpected." I say and he nods his head giving the walls a long look before turning back to me.

"You'll get used to it. Everyone does in time." He says and goes back to his cooking. I smile softly at that. _In time._ How long. How long before all this becomes normal to me. Alby said the box comes up once a month with a new Glader. Will it be normal by then? Will I be able to joke and laugh at the new Glader as they crawl out of that box? Call them Greenie, use those stupid made up words? My head hurts from the pondering and I try to get rid of those thoughts. They can't possibly help me right now. What I really need to figure out is the Runners. _And that Map Room_. I bite my cheek and think about how to do it.

Looking towards where the map room is I notice that some of the boys are finally coming out. They all look tired and thirsty and I remember that the water is here with Frypan and I. I smile to myself. I didn't meet any of the Runners when I came up. Meaning they might not even know that theres a girl in the Glade now. Or maybe they were told by the other Gladers. Either way they'll want to see me.

_Good._ They're Runners, they tell me all about what they do. I basically have all the information but I should hear it from one of them. Firsthand experience and all. I start to get my nerves under control again and can feel that cool calm and confidence coming back.

I walk past Frypan towards where all the jars are and fill a few with water setting them on a wooden table and waiting. Frypan gives me a weird look and I shrug.

"Just being helpful." I say innocently and he seems to accept it but gives me one last look before turning back to his food. I smile to myself before finally getting a good look at the first few runners who have neared. The first one gets to the table and takes a long drink from one of the jars almost emptying it. I wait patiently for him to notice me and study him a little.

He's heavily muscled, like all the other guys here, and sweating quite a lot. An asian kid with ink black hair stuck to his head and neck and dark brown eyes. He finished off the water and went to grab a different jar but stopped with his hand hovering a couple inches above it. I stay silent as he stares at the water for a second obviously a war going on in his mind.

Finally after what seems like forever her peeks at me out of the corner of his eye. I flash him a smile a even wave a little.

"Hi!" I say with a strange amount of cheeriness even for me. In fact it disturbs me for a second but I don't let the smile slip from my face. The boy stands up straighter and looks at me full on now. I keep myself from rolling my eyes, which is really hard to do when you've been stared at the same way about a thousand times.

"I'm Amelia, the new Glader." I introduce myself still trying to appear happy. Though now seeing the boys face thats the main thing that seemed to be scaring him. I hear Frypan chuckling behind me and turn around to shoot him a glare. He catches it but instead of backing down he just smiles more.

"I know what you're trying to do Greenie." He sing songs and I cock my head to the side, eyes going wide.

"I don't know what you mean." I turn back to face the Runner who is waiting, taking small sips from a jar now. "I'm just introducing myself. Is that so bad?" I ask flashing the Runner another grin. He seems to smile back but Frypan takes back my attention.

"Don't listen to her Minho. She just trying to con information out of you. Girl knows how to use her womanly wiles." I feel my jaw go slack and stare at Frypan hurt across my face.

"That is a blatant attack against my character! I have not used a single 'wile' to gain information in my life. I must insist you take it back." I tell him crossing my arms and giving him a no nonsense look. He laughs though and faces the Runner, Minho again.

"Don't trust this shank for a second man. She's crafty." I glare at him but turn around when I hear a throaty and slightly dry chuckle coming from Minho.

"Haven't you heard the saying man? Never trust a girl." I was taken aback at that. The guy didn't even know me and he already didn't trust me! Damn it Frypan! I'm not actually mad at him but he's still made things more difficult for me. "Especially not a hot girl." Minho added and I looked back at him a little appreciation in my gaze.

"Thank you. I think." I say leading off. I sigh and slump down putting my elbows on the table.

"Okay fine. I just want to know what Runner's do. No one's telling me anything." I say and the last part comes out a little whiny. Minho laughs and leans down copying my posture.

"Whatcha wanna know beautiful?" I smile bashfully at his compliment feeling heat come to my face.

"Well I know that you are the only ones to go into the Maze, I know that you draw maps after coming back in. And I know you have to be inside the Glade before the walls close." I pause and look at Minho's thoughtful and slightly impressed expression. He obviously didn't think i'd know that much. "I also think I know why you have to come back… the Grievers." I say the last part quietly and Minho's face flashes to nervousness for a split second before he composes himself.

"That sounds like you know everythin'. Pretty good interrogator apparently." I laugh at that but then stop.

"Yeah, but no one but you can tell me what I really want to know." I tell him and his eyebrows raise a little. I take that as an invitation and surge forward.

"What's it like out there? In the Maze?" I ask him and he freezes. I think out of all the question that went through his mind he hadn't expected mine. I wait while he tries to form an answer. For this, I can wait, because for some strange reason, I feel like I need to know.

"Well, uh. Shuck Greenie, I don't know." He pauses and stands up straight again. I follow his lead and wait. I can hear that Frypan has stopped cooking, probably interested in the answer himself. Minho scratches at the back of his neck looking out towards the walls.

"It's terrifying, and exhausting, and never ending, and just… just…" Something in his eyes changes for a split second and I latch onto it.

"Exhilarating?" I add and his head snaps back towards me. He looks at my face hard for a moment as if seeing if I am messing with him but finding no deception a smile slowly creeps onto his face.

"Good that." I don't understand the phrasing but I get that the general idea is that he's agreeing with me and my smile goes wide. _I knew it._ I think to myself. I couldn't be the only one who has a feeling about the Maze that isn't completely terrible. But then Minho's face tightens again.

"But it's bad. It's frightening and horrible. And when we come through those doors you can shucking believe i'd rather be in here than out there. Especially at night. No one's ever survived a night in the Maze." A chill runs down my spine at those words and I remind myself that, what I may think aside, I haven't seen what they have. Not yet. Because despite the gnawing reminder that the Maze is dangerous, deadly even, I need to go out there. I just feel it in every fiber of my being. _I'm gonna be a Runner._

I want to ask Minho some more questions, he seems willing enough to give me some answers and he doesn't come of creepy like Gally. But then a voice behind the Runner makes me shut up.

"Minho. Alby wants your help with the bonfire." Minho huffs.

"Tell that shank i'm busy." He says leaning back to wink at me. I smile at him. I might be using him mostly for information but he's a pretty nice guy. I could see us becoming friends. Especially when I become a Runner.

"Too bad. Get your bloody shuck face over there." Minho sighs and pushes off from the table and i'm able to see Newt now. He was staring at Minho as if waiting for a comeback but Minho just moved around him walking backwards so he was still facing us.

"See you later Greenie!" He yells before turning and running towards where I can now see a bunch of Gladers have gathered. I can't quite tell what they're doing as the sun in slowly setting casting a muted light on the Glade but Newt had said something about a bonfire so I can only assume they're gathering wood and stuff to burn.

"Hey Newt." I greet him. He smiles at me and motions me to follow. I do saying by to Frypan and running around the table to catch up to him. Newt doesn't say anything at first and he leads me further away from the other Gladers. We're nearing what I think is the Deadheads and I wonder if i'm in trouble. Like someone blabbed that I was asking question even after being told not to.

"So, not that i'm not totally enjoying this awesome walk, but uh, can't you just say what you're going to say in a place where I can't be murdered easily?" I ask him only a hint of real concern in my voice. Newt looks back at me with a confused look.

"What?" He asks and I shrug my shoulders.

"Nevermind." I say quickly. He stops, deciding that we're far enough away apparently and turns to face me leaning back against a tree. I copy him leaning on the tree opposite.

"I just wanted to ask you about what happened with that slint-head Gally." He says and I let out sigh of relief. So i'm not in trouble. Gally is. That thought doesn't fail to make me want to smile.

"It wasn't anything major really. He cut me off when I was walking t- when I was walking and wouldn't let me leave." I thankfully caught myself before I could give away that I was interested in the Map Room. The last thing i need is for Newt and Alby to be on my case about things that are "need-to-know"

"He ask you anything? Say anything odd?" I think back to the brief conversation I had with him.

"He asked where I was going, I told him that it was none of his damn business. He got annoyed, talked some crap about Alby, then I said I had to go see you and he got super weird. Kept saying that I should come with him. Than he grabbed me." I pause remembering that faraway panicked look in his eyes.

"He seemed… I don't know, like he was there but wasn't. Like he could see me but not me me, like something else." Newt's face had scrunched up in confusion and I realize how bizarre what I just said is. "Sorry. It's confusing but it's the only way I can think of to explain it." Newt nods his head a couple times remembering what I say before giving me a smile.

"Well then Red. Don't you be worryin' about Gally. Bloody shank's been told to stay the shuck away from ya. He gives you any more trouble i'll be more than happy to throw him in the clink." I roll my eyes. Newt sees and laughs.

"What Red?" I just shake my head.

"Those words! Shank, Shuck, Greenie, Slint-head. What the hell do they even mean? They're complete nonsense." I tell him outright. The entire day i've been hearing those words and it's like i'm missing out on the worlds funniest joke.

"Aw come on now Red. It's Glader speech. You'll get used to it. Figure it out eventually, we all do." He's right I suppose i'll have to get used to it. I try to imagine what i'll be like in a few months, hopefully a Runner, going through the Maze and coming back making maps, laughing and joking with the other Gladers. Who knows, maybe i'll adopt their funky language faster than I might think.

"Yeah, well until I do don't expect me to understand most of what you say. That accent of yours is pretty bad. Adding random words isn't helping you any." I tell him pushing off the tree and turning around. I hear him chuckling behind him and he starts after me.

"I think you'll do okay here Red." He bumps me with his elbow and I push him lightly with my hand smiling. Yeah. I don't think this'll be too terrible. Most of the guys are alright, Frypan is a God in the kitchen, and I have a solid goal. I'll remember something eventually. I have no doubts about that. My memories can't be gone forever, I had them once i'll have them again and when I remember who it is that put me here i'll make sure they realize their mistake. I don't like being messed with, they took something important from me. They're gonna regret that.

"Ready for initiation Red?" I look up from my darker thoughts and smirk at him.

"I'm ready for anything Blondie." I tease him. Now it's his turn to push me and I laugh. But I trail off when we break the tree line. It had become dark while we were talking and it gave the Gladers enough time to set up their "party". About ten of them are standing in a circle around a giant pyre. They're each holding a large spear with fire blazing at the tips. Frypan had set up a table with a bunch of delicious looking treats and a small group were sitting down behind makeshift drums made out of overturned buckets and sticks for hitting them. The group was lit by torches stuck in the ground around them.

Newt and I make it up to the bonfire where Alby and Minho are standing on either side of a gap, their spears casting a flickering glow over their faces. Minho hands Newt a spear and then Alby gives me one.

"We are here to welcome our newest Glader!" Alby shouts and a chorus of "yeahs" sound from everyone around me. I smile so widely at that. "Our very first Glade Sister!" Another chorus. A few boys whistle and I laugh. "Amelia!" I look to Alby and for the first time he gives me a genuine smile that I return. "Welcome to the Glade." He tells me. One by one the ten start to lift their spears and I take my own in my hands copying their movements. "1, 2, 3!" At three we all launch our spears into the pyre.

As soon as they make contact the bonfire lights up in a brilliant flash of heat and savage red light. I take a step back to avoid catching fire and the others around me are cheering and clapping. I smile at them turning around to see their faces all smiling at me. Yeah. I could like it here.

**And that's the end of Chapter 2! I had originally wanted to go into the initiation some more but this chapter came out super long! So I'll have to skip over that a little. So, Amelia's starting to have some good feelings about the Glade. But don't think that she's totally okay yet, I mean who could be? She's a tough girl. Gally is hopefully not too OOC, there will be an explanation for his odd behavior. And don't expect Newt and Amelia too get along very much in the future... Scary right? Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Can't wait to hear your thoughts on the story! -AMS**


	4. Chapter Three : Griever

**So funny story... I am so sorry that this update has come so late. School and non fandom life have just kept me soooo busy! I just want to be like the Doctor and only land on Saturdays! For all my fellow Whovians out there... :) Anyway, once again very sorry! Oh and it was pointed out to me by a friend that I named my character Amelia and my username is Amelia... way to go Author. Sorry for any confusion there, I literally did not even realize it until they showed me and I swear I felt so embarrassed! I'm such a space cadet sometimes...**

**Hope no one is too OOC in this chapter! I like to think that it wasn't always doom and gloom in the Glade!**

**Also, there is another thing I would like to bring up! ****Thank you xxwildcatxx for your review! I happen to love Holland Roden so I feel honored that Amelia reminds you of her! ****I only got one for the last chapter! I started to feel like maybe you guys didn't like what I did. If you didn't I would be happy to accept any hints or suggestions! As long as I get reviews for the story I am beyond happy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Maze Runner this beautiful world belongs to James Dashner. I do own Amelia**

Initiation had been fun. The boys had made me feel like one of the group already. We joked and laughed for most of the night. I stuck close to Newt and Minho mostly. The two of them basically never left my side. I saw Gally once or twice but he never came up to me. My bodyguards did eventually let me go about on my own. I was introduced to most of the Gladers and they all looked like they were comfortable around me despite being the first girl. A couple flirted with me and I would flirt back but none of us were taking it seriously.

Minho might've been the worst in that area. We are a lot alike i've found. He is just as sarcastic and able to make me laugh the most. We spent most of the night trying to best each other in bad pickup lines. Newt had given me a really disgusting drink saying that I had to drink it as part of the initiation. I had and then promptly spit it out. I can't even describe how horrible it was.

The drums that some of the boys were banging on actually provided a cool background for the event. Minho had even gotten me to dance. It was ridiculous and neither of us knew what the hell we were doing. We had to stop when Minho tripped us both and we fell to the ground in a fit of laughter.

All the fun and festivity almost made me forget about the entire situation. I could tell that that's what the boys were trying to do. I understand why they have this "initiation" for new Gladers. Because it gives them a moment where everything doesn't feel so bad. You can imagine that you're surrounded by friends and just having a laugh. But then there were times during the night that I would hear something different from the drums.

Every few minutes there would be sounds coming from the Maze. Low and high pitched wails and groans. Ghastly moans that would stop me and make me listen, something inside me would frost over at the noise. I had a horrible thought, that is likely very true, that those sounds were the Grievers. Once in a while there would also be the sound of stone scraping against stone and I remember Alby saying that the Maze changes.

I eventually found myself alone, sitting on the ground and watching the closed doors of the Maze. I wasn't thinking anything specific. Just looking at the darkened stone, shadows of some of the Gladers were sometimes cast onto the walls. Most of them are still up, chatting and joking and having a good time. I had seen a few of the younger kids going towards the Homestead. Alby had slipped off closer to the beginning of the night. I had watched him go towards the Map Room. Which ended my plan to go when everyone else was distracted.

So instead i've been sitting for the past few minutes listening to the Grievers and lost in my own thoughts. At some point a Glader had come sit by me and it took me a second to remember his face. I'd met so many of them tonight it was hard. But I eventually remembered that his name is Jeff. He's one of the Med-Jacks, which means he's like a Doctor or something.

He hadn't said anything. I assumed he just figured I might want company. He was a little shy when I met him. He seems young, maybe 14 or 15. Dark skin and short black curls. He was actually one of the shorter Gladers, basically the same height as me. That made me wonder about myself again. I can still remember everything from when I looked in the mirror, but I still don't know my age.

I lift up my hands in front of my face and using the light from the fire try to see anything interesting. My arms are tanned and my hands are delicate looking. Long fingers my nails are short, not bitten. My eyes catch on the ring that I had slipped on and I can't look away. There's something so sad about the tiny piece of silver. I try once again to remember what it means. Why do I feel so empty looking at it?

"You okay Greenie?" Jeff's voice comes out hesitant and uncomfortable and I turn to look at him.

"Yeah. I'm okay." I say giving him a small smile. He doesn't look like he believes me though.

"But… You're cryin'." I blink at his words and reach a hand up to my face. My cheek is moist and I take my hand away to see that my fingers are shiny with water. _Tears. _I tell myself and give a dry laugh wiping my hands on my shorts and rubbing my eyes with the loose white cotton sleeves of my shirt. Once they're all gone I smile stupidly at Jeff.

"Didn't even realize it." I breathe out and he gets an understanding smile on his face.

"Don't be embarrassed Greenie. We all have. I cried like a shucking baby for days when I came out of that box." He says and we laugh. I can tell he's trying to make me feel better but something in his eyes says that he's not totally joking. I grab his hand.

"Thanks Jeff." He looks down at his feet for a second, a cute shy smile on his face. It makes me smile again.

"There you are Greenie!" I whip my head around at Minho's voice and watch as he walks over with a big smile on his face. He stops by me and looks down at my hand in Jeff's for a second before his smile goes wider and he barks out a laugh.

"Wow Greenie. You sure do move fast! And here I thought we had somethin' special." I roll my eyes at him and lean my head onto Jeff's shoulder.

"Sorry Minho, our love just burned too bright and too fast. Besides, he's a _Doctor_. Doesn't get better than that." I tease at him and I can hear Jeff laughing to himself like he can't believe that he got sucked into this.

"Oh yeah?" Minho asks challengingly and i'm confused for a second before Minho leans over and picks me up bridal style. I let out a small surprised squeak before he takes off running back towards where the rest of the Gladers are.

"Minho! Put me down!" I yell at him but he just laughs. I yell at him again which grabs the attention of the others and they turn to laugh at us. I groan in annoyance as he carries me over before literally dropping me onto the ground. I land with a muted thud and glare up at Minho smiling at me. I push myself up and shove Minho back with just enough force to make him unstable.

"Jerk." I cross my arms and give him a disapproving look. Minho just shrugs at me.

"Sorry Greenie. Insultin' a Runner has it's consequences." I roll my eyes at him and sit down on the ground next to the fire. The night wasn't freezing but it had gotten a lot colder. The dark blue denim shorts, gray tank top and loose white cotton tunic I came up in do little to provide me any warmth. Minho collapses next to me and lays back closing his eyes with a sigh.

I realize that he's probably really tired. He was in the Maze most of the day and then helped set all this up. And he's been trying to entertain me for most of the night. Thinking about it, i'm sleepy myself. As if on cue a yawn escapes me and I blink lazily staring into the fire. I forgot that I am supposed to talk to Newt about where i'm sleeping.

I look around quickly searching for his head of unruly blonde hair. I spot him across the bonfire laughing at something one of the Gladers said. He grabs a jar of that nasty liquid and takes a sip. He winces from the taste but still swallows it. His eyes look up and meet mine and he gives me a just-caught-you-checking-me-out smirk. I roll my eyes back at him.

"_Tired?_" He mouths at me. I nod and tuck a few strands of hair behind my ears. I watch as Newt says something to the other boys before standing and walking over to me. He holds his hand down and I grab it letting him pull me up. I let go of his hand after i'm standing and look back down to say goodbye to Minho only to see that his eyes are shut and his breathing slow and heavy. Newt and I laugh quietly at the Runner before he bumps me with his shoulder and starts to lead me off towards where I saw the Gladers start to disappear to as the night wore on.

"Was wonderin' when you'd start to crash. Lasted longer than most Greenies." He tells me as we get away from the fire. I feel a small wind breeze past me and goosebumps crawl on my skin. I cross my arms trying to keep warm.

"Yeah, well. Pretty sure i've been running on adrenaline." I offer and he laughs again. He looks back towards where the bonfire is, a different look in his eyes.

"You and Minho seemed pretty friendly." He says casually and I raise an eyebrow.

"Yeah. I see the beginnings of a beautiful friendship." I tell him and he nods his hands in his pockets.

"Thought you were angry with the shank when he ran over with ya." I shrug, a small smile coming to my face thinking about it.

"I'm already plotting my revenge." I tell him conspiratorially and his smile comes back. We walk in silence for a little while and I can't help but look back towards the walls. It's like whenever I get a clear-headed moment my mind slips back to the Maze. I bite the inside of my cheek as another stomach-turning moan comes from the darkness beyond. The hairs on the back of my neck stand up and I turn to see Newt looking at me again. I raise my eyebrows in a silent question but he just looks forward again.

"I know you've been asking questions about the Maze." His words almost make me stumble but I catch myself and keep walking next to him.

"Don't worry Red. You're not in trouble or nothin'." I peek up at him and take in his serious features. "You do need to stop though. You'll learn things when ya need too. Just like everyone else." I roll my eyes at that.

"Can you blame me for wanting to know?" I ask him and hear him sigh. "You shouldn't be surprised, you were just like me once." I tell him feeling an inkling of frustration coming back at being scolded.

"Yeah, I was. But I didn't go round' trickin' shanks into letting things slip. I learned what I needed when I bloody needed to learn." The anger in his voice surprises me for a second before my own starts to flare up.

"What? So you didn't try to find anything out? You were content to just stay silent and be a good little Greenie?" It feels weird to say that word. Like it's so normal to use in a regular sentence.

"Of course not!" He says like i've offended him. Who knows maybe I did but I don't have it in me to care at the moment.

"Isn't that what you just said? You didn't try to learn anything. You didn't look for answers. You just didn't care." He looks absolutely furious now but I don't allow him to say anything.

"We were taken, had our memories wiped, and placed in a fucking Maze. So sorry I broke your precious little rules!" He grabs my arm bringing us to a stop and looks me straight in the eyes. His anger coupled with the height difference should have made me scared but it only made me angrier.

"Of course I bloody care! I've been here for almost two shucking years, you've been here less than 24 hours! You have no bloody idea what i've given to try and find a way out of this place. What we've all given. Don't talk about things you don't understand." I know he expects me to fold. To apologize and admit he's right and that I should mind my own business. Something about what he said… '_You have no bloody idea what i've given…" _I think back to how he limps when he walks. He barely looks at the Maze. On the tour he looked like he wanted to be anywhere but next to that opening. The way he said "_Grievers_".

"Then help me understand." I tell him quieter placing my hand onto his wrist and waiting for his arm to relax before he finally lets my arm go. He steps away making me let go and stands staring at me like i'm a complicated math problem.

"You need sleep. Come on." He says dropping the subject. I resist the urge to stamp my foot down and growl, instead following after him once again. Why can't he just tell me? It's not like he can run away from me. We literally live in a field, no where to hide. At least not for long.

We don't talk for the rest of the night. Not as he shows me to a hammock a little farther away from the group of boys. He just left walking towards the Homestead and I watched him, reigning in my impulse to run over to him and continue our fight. It physically hurts me a little not to do it but another yawn stops any inner arguments.

I maneuver into the hammock trying to get comfortable and wrap myself up in the blankets Newt gave me. It's hard to imagine being able to sleep in this place, the ominous sounds of the Maze, the snoring of the boys, the sway of the hammock as the wind passes. But soon enough I feel the pull and shut my eyes, letting my world go dark.

_Bright lights, and a strong chemical smell. I open my eyes and blink against the brightness of the room. I try to move my arms and legs but they're pinned down by something. My vision goes fuzzy and the scene changes. I'm sitting… no i'm standing… wait. I can't… I don't understand. My head hurts, it feels like my skull is trying to crack and tear itself apart. I scream. They promised… They… they promised… gone… all gone… shining…_

I jerk awake but find myself pushed back. A hand is covering my mouth and arm arm across my shoulders holding me down. I frantically try to pry the hand off but my grip fails. My eyes are wide open but I can't make sense of what i'm seeing. My mind still trapped in the dream, the bright lights and feeling of absolute terror refusing to let go.

"Red! Red, calm down! Amelia!" I stop moving as I hear my name and look up to see Newt's face, eyes wide with worry. He had been whispering loudly trying to shake me. I stay still breathing hard and trying to calm myself down. He hasn't loosened his grip yet and it's probably a good thing lest I try to attack him. The racing of my heart sounds in my ears, fast paced and loud with every beat.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath before tapping Newt's shoulder to tell him i'm okay. He let's go of me slowly and I open my eyes to see him hovering over me again. I now realize that i'm on the ground and I sit up running a hand through my hair and pulling out a leaf.

"What happened?" I ask him quietly seeing that Gladers are still sleeping a few feet away. Must be why Newt was whispering. Didn't want to wake them. I'm glad he didn't, last thing I need is for someone like Gally to see me in such a state. They'd never let it go.

"I was comin' to wake ya up and you were movin' in your sleep. You started shaking like you were having a bloody fit. Mumblin' things. I put you on the ground and you started yellin' so I put my hand over your mouth to quiet you." I watch him as he explains it to me. His eyes never leaving mine, his voice coming out void of emotion telling me exactly what I want to know. _For once_. I had pulled my knees up to my chest after he got off me, trying to keep myself from freaking out again. It reminds me of the box, when I almost cried and had to find a way to distract myself.

Newt stopped talking and instead is looking at me to gage if i'm okay. His hands move and my eyes follow them to see him holding one hand in the other. A dot of red escapes his tight fingers and it shocks me into moving.

"Oh my god! Did I bite you?" I ask practically launching myself at his hands. He tries to shake off my concern, lying to me that he isn't hurt but I manage to pry his hand apart and see two rows of indents that look exactly like teeth. Blood seeped out of a few that had gone deeper than the others, actually cutting into the skin. I feel mortified looking at the wound and my face heats up.

"I am so sorry." I say slowly, placing my hand over the cuts to staunch the bleeding. He shrugs and slides his hand out of mine.

"It's fine Red. I've had worse." I can't help but still feel guilty for it.

"What was it you were dreamin' bout'?" He asks me then leaning back on his heels. I shake my head trying to think about the dream but cursing inside my head when it slips away.

"No idea. Just some nightmare I guess. Can't remember…" I think a little harder about it and that feeling of terror scratches at me and I shudder. Newt sees and looks like he's about to say something but I cut him off by standing up and brushing myself free of leaves, twigs, and dirt.

"Why were you coming to wake me up anyway? The others are still sleeping." I ask him now trying to get off the subject of my dream. He stands with me and I watch his gaze linger for a minute on the hem of my shirt. It had ridden up exposing a strip of skin on my stomach. I roll my eyes at that and scoff. He startles at the sound and his eyes immediately go to my face a small flush on his neck.

"I gotta show you something." He says nodding his head towards the wall and my breathing quickens. This time more out of excitement than fear. I untie my bag from a branch of the tree and throw it around my shoulders before waiting for Newt to lead me. His face is unreadable and in the back of my mind I remind myself I should probably calm down. The Maze isn't supposed to make me excited, I should be scared.

He finally starts walking and I press my lips tightly together. I guess he decided not to say anything and start another argument. Neither of us had apologised after the last one yet. _And i'm not going to._ I think to myself.

As we get out of the trees and closer to the wall I can feel newfound energy start to hum throughout my body. The smile that comes to my face is unstoppable but I try to hide it whenever Newt looks back at me. The bounce in my step is glaringly obvious though and he gives me a disapproving look when he sees it. I can't help it though. I've had some sleep, and now thoughts of the Maze have made me wide awake.

When we finally make it to the stone, we aren't near the opening like I had hoped and a small part of me is disappointed. Okay, a _big_ part of me is disappointed. But then Newt starts to look intently at a patch of thick ivy. I move closer trying to see what he is looking for, my curiosity getting the better of me. All I can see at first is the ivy against the wall and I wonder for a moment if he wants to give me a horticulture lesson. _What? Jeez Amelia, get a grip._ I chastise myself for the stupid thought.

Newt looks back at me and i'm still too engrossed in the wall that I don't notice just how close we are. His face is just an inch or so from mine and i'm practically leaning on him to see. His head whips back towards the wall and the movement makes me look at him in confusion. The small pink on his cheeks make me raise an eyebrow but I leave it.

"You have to get up early to see." He says and uses his hand to pull away some of the ivy. My mouth opens in a small 'oh' at seeing a window in the wall. It's not big but not tiny either, big enough for two people to see through it. What I had mistaken for the wall was just the inside of the maze. The grey was exactly the same dull color. But this being a look inside the "ever so forbidden" Maze it had me up to full excitement levels.

"What are we seeing exactly?" I ask him in a whisper, the suspense making me feel like anything louder doesn't belong. He doesn't answer instead raising a finger to his ear. I strain to listen whatever it is he wants me too but it's not even half a minute later when I hear it.

The sound of metal scraping against stone and a low guttural chuttering comes from right in front of me and my breathing stops. Clicking and whirring accompanies the foul noise and i'm stuck staring straight ahead into the window as the sound increases in volume. Something shiny steps into view, a curved sharp silver pincer-like blade is all I see at first. But then the rest of the… creature comes round the corner and I feel ill.

It's body is made up of an oozing grey mass, slimy and sick looking, mostly covered by a metal exoskeleton. A plethora of blades and needles stick out of it, all wickedly sharp and half dragging half hitting the walls and floor of the Maze. A long metal sheathed tail sticks out of what I can only assume is it's back ending in a lethal and strong looking claw.

It crawls by the window before disappearing around the next corner, but even when it's gone from sight the image of it is still burnt into my mind. Almost robotically I make myself take a couple deep breaths, blink a few times and straighten myself up. I realize that i've been holding Newt's arm in a bruising grip and let him go flexing my fingers. Out of all the horrifying things my mind had conjured up for what a _Griever_ could be I had never… that was…

I could feel bile rising in my throat but one look at Newt's expectant face made me swallow. I am not going to let him have an I-told-you-so moment. Over my dead body. _Poor choice of words Amelia. Thanks voice that was super helpful, can you go back to silently freaking out for me now?_ I blink again at my stupid thoughts and shake my shoulders out before turning around.

"So thats a Griever huh? Pretty creepy." I say my voice a little shaky but otherwise fine. Newt's face pops next to mine with an indescribable look.

"Pretty creepy? You're either brave or bloody stupid She-bean." I quirk an eyebrow at that feeling calmer now that i'm facing off against something easy to handle. A boy.

"I'd like to think a little bit of both. After all what's life without a little bit of crazy?" I shrug my shoulders strolling away from the window and from the nightmares that it'll induce.

"You're insane. Absolutely bloody mental. Alby's right, you're too weird about this." I round on him at his comment narrowing my eyes.

"What the hell do you mean 'Alby's right'?" I can't help but feel a little self-conscious now that I know they've been talking about me. Newt looks like he's deciding whether he should try to back up or go ahead towards what'll surely be a fight. I raise an eyebrow at him in a challenge and he glares back at me.

"I _mean_ you are the strangest greenie that has ever come up in that shuck box! First of all you're a girl, the first girl in this bloody place. Then you keep acting like none of this is is getting to you at all." He had started out yelling but his voice had gotten quieter as he continued. I glanced behind me to see that a few Gladers are now up and starting with their daily routines. _God forbid there's dissention in the ranks. This place I swear._

"Well, so glad that you and Alby have decided that i'm the most interesting topic of conversation that you have! And how dare you accuse me of being weird simply because i'm a girl! It's not my fault that i'm the only girl here!" I'm outright shouting at him. I don't care how many looks he's giving me to try to make me quieter or the worried glances he's sending behind me.

"Red. You don't need to sho-"

"Oh! Really! I thought you didn't like how calm I was being! I thought I was handling all of this too well for you!" I don't care if I wake up all the stupid boys in this place. My entire body is shaking with anger and i'm seriously considering punching Newt in the face.

"Hey!" I whip around at the booming voice coming from behind me to see Alby, tired eyed but still commanding. "Slim it Greenie! Lest you want all the shuck Grievers in the Maze to hear ya!" I laugh at that threat.

"Oh yes. Let's hope the killer monsters don't hear me, they might get offended when I call them ugly!" I cast the last word over my shoulder towards the wall behind me. I can't stop my hands from shaking now and my breathing is coming in harsh and short. I feel a little light headed. Alby looks totally pissed at this point but I keep my head high.

"If you don't slim it right now i'm throwin' you in the clink." I think he might be trying to give me a way out from the intense look in his eyes. Gladers had gathered around at this point and they were all watching me like i'm a wildlife documentary, they might want to do something to help but they can't interfere.

"Why bother? You obviously have a problem with me, based completely on the fact that i'm a girl, which is sexist! Just to let you know. Maybe you should just let me run into the Maze! I'll probably find a way out! Who knows that could be the reason i'm here! Obviously boys weren't getting the job done." I say the last part with as much snark as I can muster. As if on queue a deep rumbling starts around the Glade. I keep myself steady this time and wait as the walls start their slow slide open. I turn my head to the side to see how wide the opening is.

Everyone seems to have the same thought in the span of three seconds. But I thought of it first, which gives me the head start. As fast as i've ever gone I turn in a nanosecond and sprint towards the opening. It's not that far, my legs pump confidently and I feel so much as I run. My heart is beating wildly in my chest, my stomach keeps tightening with both nerves and the complete shock of what i'm about to do.

I'm about to take my first step into the Maze when I feel it. A sharp white-hot pain stabs it's way through my head. I stop almost falling over, placing my hands on my head as if to tear the pain away. My vision dances and I sink to the ground. I can hear someone screaming in the distance and realize that it's my own voice. Agony twisting the sound. I lie on my side, tears flowing down my face and curling into a ball.

A pair of hands touch my arms and like a flip is switched and the pain just disappears. I close my eyes in relief and I go silent. I can hear the voices of the boys around me but it's muted from the ringing in my ears. When I open my eyes again they focus in on something shining in the grass close to my face.

A small silver beetle like thing with a glowing red eye and some kind of writing on it's back. I feel frozen as it seems to look at me before slowly it shakes it's head as if it's telling me off. Saying that I shouldn't have tried to enter the Maze. My vision blurs again as a wave of fatigue washes over me and I close my eyes, drifting to sleep.

**Once again sorry for the late update. School and family and reality, what a drag! I hope you like the chapter! And please could I have some more reviews? It really does help me and keep me focused on the story if you guys give me feedback! Questions are more that welcome! Thank you for reading! -AMS**


	5. Chapter Four : Awake

**Hey! So I figured I owed you guys another chapter since I took so long to update the las time. Thank you to Guest, sassystiles (LOVE the name by the way!), and Misssyl for your reviews! Can't wait to hear what you all think about this next chapter. I will be getting into the time skips after this I believe and so that much closer to when all the action starts!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Maze Runner or any of it's incredibly awesome characters. I do own Amy though!**

"_Her body is rejecting the treatment."_

"_This isn't good, the variables…" _

"_**WICKED is Good."**_

"_We'll be okay. You'll see, everything is gonna be fixed."_

"_No! You can't take him!"  
><em>"_They promised…"_

"_**WICKED is Good."**__  
><em>"_Amy! Don't fight! Please you're hurting her!"_

"_We call them Grievers."_

"_I thought I was handling all this too well for you!"_

"_**WICKED is Good."**_

"_Breathe, you have to breathe it in."_

"_It's gonna feel like you're dying."_

"_**WICKED is Good."**_

"_What did they take? Why can't I remember? Who was he!?"_

"_She's ready. Send her in."_

"_**Stop. Time to wake."**_

I blink my eyes open, blurry images start to focus as I look around. I'm lying down on a bed that could be considered comfortable. I have a blanket covering me. I'm in a small room, the walls made of mismatched wood, tied together with twine and rope. _The Homestead._ Has to be, the only place like it in the Glade.

I'm not gonna lie, I feel like death. None of my limbs seem to want to be working and my head aches something awful. My throat feels dry, my stomach is totally empty and I kinda just want to stay laying down and never get up. But a small grumble comes from my stomach and I wince laying my head back again to look at the ceiling.

_Fine. I'll get up. Stupid food. Why do I like you so much?_ I prop myself up onto my elbows before forcing myself into a sitting position. I doubt my legs are gonna work for me since they feel like led but i'm gonna have to walk if I want to get something from Frypan's kitchen. _Wait a minute. What time is it?_ I look towards the walls again and see slivers of sunlight streaming through. _Okay, still daytime. Oh shit…_

This morning hits me like a ton of bricks and I feel like crawling under the blanket and never coming out. _I had a complete meltdown in front of the Gladers! I even finished it with a failed attempt at running into the Maze before collapsing and screaming my head off like a crazy person. I can't show my face ever again._ I fall back onto the bed, my head hitting the pillow and slapping my hands over my face as it flares red. I let out a groan and a string of normal curse words, berating myself for my stupidity.

A knock against the door before a slight creak as it opens alerts me to someone entering the room. I pray that it's not Newt, or Alby, or Gally, oh please don't be Minho! Actually could this all just be my imagination please? I peek out between my fingers and see the usually not at all amused face of Alby. I take a breath and blow it out before sliding my hands slowly off my face and sitting back up and backing against the wall. I hang my head in shame ready to face the music.

"Bout' time you woke up Greenie. It's been two days." My eyes widen at that while he picks up a chair from the corner and sits down on it, his arms crossing.

"Two days!" I knock my head against the wall and look at him. "Any chance everyone forgot my… episode?" I ask hopefully and see a small crook in the corner of his mouth. Is that a smile? I guess with Alby it's as good as i'm gonna get.

"They have if they know what's good for em'. Don't sweat it Greenie, we've all been there." The knot in my stomach unravels at this reassurance and I tuck my hair behind my ears.

"Thank God." I mutter to myself but then stop as Alby's frown returns. "What now?" I ask him bracing for bad news.

"We held a Gathering while you were out. You really shouldn't have tried to run into the Maze. We only have a few rules here Greenie and they're pretty simple. If you had actually made it it would've been grounds for a banishing." I don't know what a "gathering" or a "banishing" is but from his tone I know enough that I should be worried.

"So…" I start trying to get more of an explanation.

"Well a few of the Keepers that that we should put you in the clink for a few days so that you can cool down." Ironically I start to feel annoyed at this. "There was also talk of keeping you with the Med-Jacks to… evaluate your…" He seems to have trouble finding the right word and I finish for him.

"Sanity?" He nods and I curl my hand into a fist looking away from him. _Of course, i'm the crazy one. A girl loses her head once and suddenly she needs therapy._

"But most of us just thought that we should leave it be." I look back at him in surprise. Did Alby vouch for me? I feel a little warmth in my heart at that thought and give him a smile.

"Did you vouch for me?" I ask him slyly and he sighs as if he knew how I was going to take this.

"No, it was Minho. You made an impression on the shank. But I did agree with him. On one condition." I raise an eyebrow at that. I do have to clamp down a feeling of disappointment that Newt hadn't been the one to be on my side but I remind myself that i'm mad at him anyway.

"Tell me what happened." I bite the inside of my cheek thinking back. That pain was… horrible. _Quit being such a girl Amy._ I mentally scowl at that voice before looking at Alby with innocent confused eyes.

"What do you mean?" He scowls at me but I don't shrink back.

"You know what i'm talkin' bout' Greenie. Why'd you collapse?" I pretend to try and conjure up the memory of what he's talking about when in actuality I am just trying to think of a way to make him let it go.

"I don't remember. All I know is that I was running towards the Wall one second and i'm waking up here the next." I try to be as convincing as possible and I must have managed it, or Alby decided to let it rest for now, because he gives a small nod.

"Fine. Jeff and Clint want to make sure you're okay but then you can leave." He stands and moves to the door before stopping and turning back around once more. "Just remember Greenie, don't break anymore rules." Then he leaves. I barely let out the breath I was holding before two new boys come through the door. I recognize Jeff first and then remember meeting Clint last night as well. _No, wait a minute, two days ago Amy._ I once again feel a little disoriented remembering that before looking back at the boys.

Jeff, who is officially my favorite person in the world, is carrying a plate of food and a glass of water. I sit up, my energy somewhat renewed at the prospect of food.

"Did I tell you that I love you?" I ask him as he hands me the glass. He smiles shyly as I take a large gulp of the water before telling me to take it slow. The two boys check me over while I eat. At one point Clint went an got me more water and food and I professed my love for him as well. Soon enough we were even laughing as they tried to make conversation with me. I'm guessing to try and mask their awkwardness as they examined my arms and legs. They seemed afraid to look anywhere else and i'll admit it. It was amusing me greatly.

Eventually though I wanted to leave and I knew I couldn't until they actually made sure that i'm fine so I took my tank top off for them so they could see. Immediately averting their gazes I didn't see the big deal since I still have a bra on but I still had to give them permission to look.

I had scraped my side when I fell so Jeff took care of cleaning and placing a bandage over it before I pulled my tank top and tunic back on, much to their relief. When they told me that we were done I thanked them both before exiting the room and practically sprinting down the stairs of the Homestead and out the door.

I immediately felt better with the sun hitting my face and now with food in my stomach I was able to walk without any dizziness or feeling light-headed. I avoid the stares of the Gladers hoping to find Minho and thank him for helping me at the Gathering. Jeff had said that the Runner's should be back by now so I walk towards the map room thinking he might be there.

Up close the map room is sort of intimidating. Definitely the most durable building in the Glade, made of concrete instead of wood. I think it was probably here already when the Gladers first arrived. I doubt an idiot like Gally could've made it, even if he is the head or "Keeper" of the Builders.

I can hear voices coming from inside and wait leaning against the wall. I run a few fingers through my hair wincing when I find knots and making quick work of unraveling them. After thats done I tuck the front behind my ears to keep them out of my face. _Wish I had a hair tie. Or some bobby pins. I'll probably have to tie it back with string. Ugh, I hate girl problems. Actually thinking of girl problems, Jeff told me that I look around 16 to I can only guess that I already have my, monthly visitor. Oh great. Just another load of embarrassment to look forward to._

I groan and lean my head back against the wall before looking to the side as something shining cuts through the grass. I lean over to look closer and recognize that beetle looking thing from before I passed out. It seems to realize that I see it and skitters towards the forest. I see the writing on it again but can't catch what it says before it's too far away.

I follow after it trying to keep it in my sights. The thing is incredibly sneaky, one minute it's there and the next it's gone. I turn in a circle scanning the ground with no luck. I huff and stomp my foot like a child in frustration. _Damn._ I look around at where I am and realize i've gotten pretty far into the forest. I sigh again trying really hard not to chastise myself for getting lost.

A small chittering sound to my left makes me turn and I see the beetle again. It climbed halfway up a tree and it's creepy red eyes are staring at me again. For the first time I get a clear look at the word on it's back and i'm confused.

WICKED

"WICKED is Good." I say quietly remembering the phrase from my scattered dream. Upon my saying it the beetle races up the rest of the tree before disappearing from sight. I rub my temple as an annoying itch starts at the back of my mind thinking about that phrase.

A stick breaks behind me and I whip around to see who is there. Seeing no one I narrow my eyes in suspicion. Another shuffling sound from farther away and I reach down to feel for the knife in my bag. Only to realize that I don't have my bag with me. _Damn it!_ I try to remember where it could be, I didn't have it with me in the med room. Someone had to have taken it before I woke up. I let out a string of curses under my breath.

"To whoever is out there! I'm not afraid to bite! Just ask Newt. Unless you are Newt, in which case you are so not getting back on my good side!" I flounder a little and realize that my threat is really really bad. Why do I fail so miserably at threats?!

When no more sounds reach me I relax slightly. I start to make my way back towards the Map Room… I think. I recognize a few trees that I passed while walking in and reassure myself that i'm going the right way. Eventually the sounds of Gladers replaces the eerie quiet that came from the forest and I smile to myself. Before I break the treeline I watch as Minho walks out of the map room. I smirk at his back knowing he doesn't realize i'm even here.

Quietly I sneak up on him before running and jumping onto his back. Like I expected he freaks out, letting out a girlish squeak of surprise and falling forward. I let go of him before he can fall on top of my and roll onto my back laughing. Minho is still confused as to what happened and the look on his face sends me into another round of giggles.

"Not cool shank!" Minho says trying to sound angry but his smile betrays him. Soon enough he's laughing with me before sitting up on his knees and pulling my arms forward before he throws me over his shoulder and stands up.

"Minho!" I yell at him as the blood rushes to my head. He just laughs before spinning us around. Just when I feel like i'm about to hurl he sets me down and I land unsteadily on my feet placing a hand on his shoulder to keep standing.

"Glad you're feelin' better Greenie." He says wrapping an arm around my shoulder. I gag as his sweat stench surrounds me and try to push him away.

"You reek Minho." I tell him but he just laughs and stays close to me.

"Your no rose yourself shank." He tells me. I raise an arm to smell myself and pull away from the smell.

"No kidding!" I agree with him. I look around the Glade quickly before turning back to Minho. "You guys even have a shower in this place?" I ask him curiously and he points over the a building next to the Homestead. I hadn't noticed it when I was walking towards the map room. It's pretty big made of cement, with some wooden walls and a ceiling added to it. I think they put them there for privacy.

"Showers, bathroom. But I would be careful when you go." I'm confused for a second and Minho gives me a _Really_ look. I realize what he means and refrain from hitting myself.

"I'm sure when Alby realizes the problem he'll give you a special time or somethin'. At that Gathering while you were out Alby laid out some ground rules for us shanks. How we're allowed to act round' ya'." I once again feel slightly touched at how Alby is trying to help me.

"Awesome, cause I really need one." I rub some dirt off my arm sighing. My shirts aren't very clean either and I remember the extras in my bag. "You wouldn't happen to know which of these… shanks… took my bag do ya?" I try out the word hoping i'm using it right. Minho smiles at me when I do before a slightly hesitant look comes over his face.

"I think I saw Newt with it." He must notice the angry look that comes over my face because she speaks again a little rushed. "But he's probably just holding it for you." I clench my jaw realizing that if I want my stuff back I need to talk to Newt. One of the last people I want to see. Everytime we talk we get into a fight. _Only because of his pissy attitude._ I tell myself. _Well you're not all rainbows and sunshine either Amy._ Another voice reminds me and I scowl again. It's like my mind is two people contradicting and arguing with each other.

"Where is he?" I ask calmly. Minho seems reluctant but I give him a pressing look and he relents.

"He's usually by the Gardens round this time." I nod and tell him a quick goodbye before making my way over to the gardens. I have to pass by the massive cornfield before making it to where I see Zart, the Keeper of the Gardeners with a few of the other Gladers hard at work. I feel a little bad that i'm just walking around while everyone else is working and wonder when i'll get the chance to try out for being a Runner.

I push those thoughts away when I see Newt, leaning against a pole with his back to me talking to Zart. I bite my lip when I see that my bag is slung across his shoulder. I try to keep a level head while walking over to him but something about him just makes me incredibly angry.

Zart sees me coming and hits Newt on the shoulder before nodding in my direction. Newt turns around and takes one look at me before turning back to Zart. He must have told him to leave because Zart goes back to his work while Newt turns back around to me. I take a deep breath and remind myself that I just need to get my bag then I can go back to hanging out with Minho.

"Hey Red. I see you're feeling better." I give him a strained smile.

"Yeah. Thanks. Can I have my bag back?" I ask him and he looks down at it before back up to me.

"Not just yet. First d'you mind telling me where you got a knife?" I bristle at that.

"What gave you the right to go through my stuff?" I ask him and he shrugs.

"Curiosity." He says nonchalantly and I glare at him. _Oh! Curiosity. Thats a sufficient excuse. Said no one ever._

"Did you want to ask me about the underwear too? Or are gonna keep that to yourself?" I ask him and notice the heads of about three Gardeners within hearing range pop up. I roll my eyes at that and turn my attention back to Newt who had blushed a little at my comment.

"Calm down Red. I'm just asking you a question." That line reminds me of Gally when he stopped me going to the Map Room and my hand curls into a fist instinctively.

"It was in the bag when I found it in the box. So i'm assuming whoever sent me up here wants me to have it. That a good enough answer for you?" He cocks his head as if in consideration and I try to push away the mental image of me strangling him.

"Fine." I hold out my hand for it but he just smirks. "But," _Are you freaking kidding me?_ "just one more question." I roll my eyes at him.

"Stop trying to be suspenseful and just ask me." I tell him blankly. His face grows more serious and he looks down at his hands to where I can see something white.

"Who's T?" He holds up the scrap of paper with the small message on it and I blanch. _Shit._

"I don't know." I tell him. Complete honesty in my voice because I literally don't know. I hadn't given it a large amount of thought after I found the paper. If whoever had written the massage had wanted me to know they should've put their whole name. There is something about the paper that makes me want to know. It seems really important. I start to twist the ring on my finger around staring at the paper, trying to remember something and temporarily forgetting my frustration with Newt.

"Red? Hey, Red you with me?" I blink as Newt's vice breaks me of my daze and I drop my hands back down.

"Can I have my bag please?" I ask him my mind still far away and he seems to realize that i'm not entirely here because he slide the bag off his shoulder and hands it to me. I hang it on my shoulder and hold out my hand again.

"The note too." I say and he places it in my palm. when his fingers brush against my skin I grab his hand tightly.

_The hand is soft but I feel the familiar scars running along the back. I smile clutching the note between our two hands._

"_Promise me you won't give up." A quiet voice urges me. _

"_You know me. When have I ever given up?" I ask laughing confidently._

"_Never but…" I raise an eyebrow when they stop._

"_But what? You worry too much." I look up into their face but it blurs beyond recognition. I think they are smiling sadly though. _

"_Have you met you?" They laugh. "Can you blame me? I laugh too and pull them into a hug. They wrap their arms around me tightly._

"_Good Luck."_

I gasp and step back from Newt. I look down at the note in my hand seeing the small script and a rush of familiarity goes through me. I blink and look back up at Newt who is staring at me intently. I grip the note in my fist and give him an oblivious smile.

"Thanks." I say quickly before turning around and speed-walking away from him. I shake my head clear of the weirdness and stuff the note back in my bag. I don't look for Minho like I intended instead wanting to be by myself. I walk into the forest again this time looking more for a quiet place to overanalyze.

I walk for a while almost stumbling once or twice over the terrain. I jump over a small stream trying to keep my shoes dry and keep going. I have to use my hands to make it up a steep hill before practically slipping down the other side. I land on my hands and knees and when I look up I find myself staring directly into the hollow eyes of a human skull.

I let out a short scream and scramble back away from it. _What the hell!_ When I see the entirety of what I was looking at I am horrified. It's some kind of crudely made shrine with sharp sticks and spears sticking out of the ground. The head rests on one of the spears as if it had been stuck on there prior to being just bone. A plaque sits in front made of smooth wood. "_Here Lies Nick"._

That's when I decide to lose it. I take a few shaky steps away from the shrine and promptly throw up the contents of my stomach until there is only bile. _What kind of sick freaks am I dealing with?!_ _Who sticks some poor guys head on a spike!?_ I wipe my mouth with the back of my hand before standing up straight. I can't look back at the shrine instead walking away from it and hoping that I can find a different path out of here.

_So this is what it's come to. You can hold down your food when you see a giant grey oozing monster that likes to each teenagers, but the moment you see a bone you wimp out? What the hell Amy? And now, you are walking around the woods, with no goals as to where you are going. All you know is that you want to avoid the Gladers. Bravo, you win the first-girl-to-die-in-a-crappy-horror-movie award._

I stop and look up as if to stare at my brain. _What the hell am I doing?_ I shake my head. I hear the gurgling of the creek again and look down at my dirty hands and knees. _Might as well._ I find it and and drop my bag on the ground beside my I sit on my knees and place my hands in the water appreciating the cool water running over my hot skin.

I cup some water in my hands and splash my face to cool off. I smile drying off with the sleeve of my tunic. I frown seeing the dirt smeared onto the white cotton and pull it off. My tank top isn't any better and looking around to make sure i'm alone I yank it off too. I search in my bag and pull out the clean white tank top pulling it over my head quickly as a small breeze raises goosebumps on my wet skin. I stuff my dirty clothes in the bag and search inside for the mirror.

I open it and check to see how I look. My skin looks pale and my eyes tired even with the long nap I took. I pinch my cheeks to get more color in them. I balance the mirror on my knee so that I can still see my face and pull my hair back twisting it up into a bun and tucking the end. It's a little loose but it holds. I'll have to find something to make a tie with.

I blow a few strands out of my eyes and drop the mirror back into my bag. The hairs on the back of my neck raise and I look around. I can't shake the feeling that someone is watching me. I roll my shoulders and reach into my bag for my knife feeling better now that I have it. I stand pulling it out of it's sheath and hold it to my side, my fingers wrapped around the cool metal.

"Okay creep. I'm armed this time." I say, this time not yelling. I stand there looking towards the trees trying to make out any movement. Finally the paranoid feeling lessens and goes away and I can breathe normally. I slide the knife back into the sheath and put it back in my bag. Throwing the strap over my shoulders I try to make my way back towards the center of the Glade. It gets easier the closer I get because I can smell the intoxicating scent of Frypan' cooking.

My stomach, once again empty, growls and all other thoughts leave my head as the prospect of food presents itself. I can see that most of the Gladers are gathered on the ground in groups leaning against trees or sitting cross-legged. Each of them eating something steaming out of a bowl or some vegetable from the garden. On my way to Frypan' serving table I grab a bright red apple from one of the baskets.

A few Glader's say hi or nod at me in acknowledgement and I try my best to say hello back but i've found that once I start to think about food it's nearly impossible to think about anything else. Once I get to Frypan I rest my elbows on his table and toss the apple back and forth between my hands smiling up at the boy.

"Evening Frypan." I greet him happily as he stirs some type of stew in a large pot over the fire. It smells amazing and my mouth waters.

"Heya Green bean. Gave us quite a scare with all that passing out." I smile brighter.

"Aww. Were you worried about me?" I ask him cheekily and he laughs.

"No, just felt daunted by the idea that i'd be stuck starin' at these shuck ugly shanks again." I laugh as he sets a bowl of the hot stew in front of me.

"Thank you. I'm starving." I say grabbing a spoon and jumping up to give Frypan a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh, go on Greenie. I'm busy." He says a little embarrassed. I wink at him and turn around to look for somewhere to sit. It's not like i'm lacking options for space. I could go and sit anywhere in the Glade, and more than one boy seems to be moving aside to give me a hint. But one boy doesn't go with the subtle way.

"Hey Greenie! Come over here." I smile at Minho's waving arm and weave through the Gladers towards him. He's sitting with a small group of boys, I recognize two of them as Runners. The other two are a tall blonde boy and Newt. I don't let myself feel angry at him as I sit down next to Minho. I simply ignore him.

"Hey Minho." I cross my legs and place the bowl of stew in front of me. I turn to look at the blonde boy and a name comes to mind.

"Ben… right?" I ask cautiously and he smiles at me.

"Yeah thats right. And that's Jack and Adam." I smile at the other two boys who give me nods. Out of the corner of my eye I can see Newt looking at me but I don't look back.

"So Ben, what's your job here?" I ask him curiously.

"I'm a builder." _Ugh, like Gally. _I immediately feel horrible for him.

"I'm so sorry." I tell him sincerely and he gets a confused look on his face. "Having to answer to that prat Gally has to be torture." I explain and the boys around me laugh.

"That it is. But don't tell the shank I said that." I smile slyly at him.

"No worries. I'm a vault of secrets." I tell him taking a bite out of my apple. I see Ben's eyes widen a fraction at the move and I smile at him. A shuffling alerts me that Newt is leaving.

"Gotta go talk to Alby." He mutters as a goodbye before walking off towards the Homestead. I watch him go noticing the rigidness of his shoulders that the way his fingers are turning white from holding his water tightly. I turn back to Minho to see him sniggering into his food but when I ask him what he's laughing about he just shakes his head.

While we all ate we talked about things we are good at. Or at least the guys did. I don't really know what i'm good at. Haven't had the chance to figure it out. Turns out Jack is amazing at archery and I was immediately interested to hear about it. He promised to teach me when he has a spare minute. Adam had been pretty quiet the whole time. Something about him seems like he doesn't like me. I hadn't paid much attention to it.

Ben and Minho told me funny stories about things that happened in the Glade. They've been here for a while and they had lot's to tell. After all it can't be all work and rules around here. I know from the bonfire that they know how to have fun. Apparently they don't only have bonfires when they get new Gladers. They spread them out a couple times a month to keep moral up.

Adam and Jack eventually left saying that they were tired from running in the Maze. Ben Minho and I ended up just sitting in a circle talking about anything that came to mind. Our food long gone and jars of water sitting around us. A question comes to mind after we have a lull in our conversation and I turn to Minho.

"Hey, what are those little silver beetle things? I swear they've been following me. And no i'm not crazy." Minho laughs taking a sip of water.

"We call em' Beetle Blades. It's how the Creators watch us." So I wasn't imagining it. When I was stopped from going into the Maze it had to be the "Creators" whoever the hell they are. _Why don't they want me going in?_ I wonder to myself.

"Yeah, don't try to touch em'. They aren't afraid to scratch ya with those shucking blades." Ben says and I recall the little sharp legs that they crawled around on.

"And they're watching us all the time?" I ask looking around slightly to see if any are here just out of sight. Minho nods.

"Yep, 24/7 365. I tell you what. If I ever meet one of those shank creators i'm gonna drop em' in a cage with a shuck Griever and see how they like it." Minho and Ben clinks glasses and I hit mine against theirs as well. While I don't totally condone murder these people do deserve to be beaten something bloody. Taking our memories and sticking us here. Like we aren't even human. Like we don't have family out there looking for us. It pisses me off to no end.

"So, Greenie." I turn to look at Ben expectantly. "What did you do exactly to get on both Gally and Newt's bad sides?" I roll my eyes and lean my head back against the tree.

"I have no clue. Gally is just a dick who needs to learn to respect personal space. Newt is a withholding control freak with trust issues. And he doesn't know how to apologize." I tell them and Minho snorts again.

"Okay what the hell dude?" I ask him again.

"Nothing. Totally agree with you on the Gally thing. Shank needs to learn boundaries. But Newt is a cool guy." I scoff.

"If he's such a '_cool guy'_ why does he pick an argument with me everytime we talk?" I ask and Minho laughs even louder.

"You're the only shank picking fights Greenie. You have a way of bringing the screw you in people." I open my mouth in shock.

"I do not!" Ben and Minho both laugh.

"Maybe not all the time but if you want you can bring out the worst in people." Minho tries to placate me but I scowl at him.

"It's not my fault if underneath some stupid nice guy act Newt is a total asshat." This sets them off again and I wonder if they were dropped on their heads much as children.

"Asshat?" Ben asks calming down and I roll my eyes feeling a laugh bubble up my throat.

"Shut up." I say clearing my throat and taking a drink. Ben looks above me and sobers up more looking back at us.

"Incoming." He warns and I turn around expecting Newt but instead find Gally walking closer to us with a couple other Gladers. _Shit._ I groan and turn back around taking another drink finding myself wishing that it was the stuff Newt gave me on initiation. If only to take the edge off.

"What do you shanks think you're doing?" Gally's unpleasant voice comes from behind me and I resist the urge to turn around.

"Sitting and talking Gally. Even an idiot could see tha- oh, I guess not." Minho answers him and I snort into my drink while Ben tries to hide his smile. Gally must have caught it though.

"Ben. Don'tcha think you should be workin'? Day ain't done shank." Ben frowns unhappily into his drink before standing. He gives Minho and I an apologetic look before turning and going back to whatever crap job Gally probably gave him. "You can flirt with the Princess later." He calls as Ben leaves and I clench my teeth.

"Excuse you?" I ask turning and standing in one fluid motion. Minho stands beside me looking like he's ready to intervene in case I try to attack Gally. He's still as unpleasant as I remember but luckily he isn't as close to me this time.

"What? You don't like my nickname Princess?" His moronic friends behind him snigger like it's the funniest thing in the world and I pity them.

"Let it go Amy." I look at Minho when he uses my real name for the first time. He seems to realize what he said too but he keeps staring hard at Gally.

"Yeah Princess. Listen to Minho, he'll keep you in your place. And if he doesn't, I can always give it a go." I make to step forward but Minho stops me with a hand on my arm.

"You know the rules Shuck-face. You don't touch her." Minho says threateningly and Gally seems to falter in his smug look for a second. Can't really blame him, Minho is definitely intimidating with all his muscles and height.

"What? Can't speak for yourself Princess?" He taunts and Minho looks like he's going to deck him this time so I move his hand off my arm and step in front of him.

"Yeah I can I just don't feel much like talking to a psychotic jackass."He doesn't look like he expected me to put up a fight. I may be small but i'm not a coward. I don't need guys like Newt or Minho to do my fighting for me.

"Watch it Princess. Just cause your a shuck girl don't mean i'll let comments like that slide." I scoff and roll my eyes.

"Just cause i'm a 'shuck girl' don't expect me to feel intimidated by a tool on a power-trip." He steps forward and Minho moves to go forward as well but I put out a hand to stop him. Gally gives Minho a brief glance before looking back at me. I stay still as he leans in and whispers in my ear.

"I know you Princess. And they can't protect you all the time." I clench my fists as his harsh breath brushes my ear. He pulls back and I fix him with a hard glare.

"I don't need them to." I growl out and he smirks at me.

"We'll see Princess." He and his friends walk away then and I feel Minho relax next to me. I keep standing still trying to understand what he could've meant by knowing me. _Could he… no… that's not possible._ I turn accusingly towards Minho then.

"How does Gally have his memories?" I ask him and Minho looks down at me before sighing.

"A little while ago Gally went through the Change. Believe it or not the shank wasn't so bad once." More questions fill my head and i'm once again annoyed by the lack of information I have. Just when I figure something out a whole new problem presents itself.

"What's the Change?" I ask him.

"It's what happens when you get stung by a Griever. If you survive you get some of your memories back." So that means Gally had to have gone into the Maze. Theres no other way to get "stung" by a Griever. I have another question about that but push it away.

"He said that he knows me." I tell him and Minho sucks in a sharp breath.

"I wouldn't go around advertisin' that Greenie. Who knows what the shanks round' here will make of it." I nod agreeing with his advice. Suddenly Minho turns to me with smile.

"Wanna do somethin' fun? It's your last day of freedom after all." I smile confused.

"What do you mean?" I ask him.

"Tomorrow you start training with the Keepers. Wouldn't be fair to let you laze around all day while us shanks work hard." I'm excited at that news. That means i'll get to train with Minho to be a Runner!

"When do I get to train with you?" I ask him and he shakes his head.

"You don't train to be a Runner Greenie." I frown disappointed.

"Then how would one go about becoming one?" I ask vaguely but I can tell that Minho sees right through it.

"All will be revealed at some point Greenie. Don't be in such a rush." I roll my eyes at his sage advice.

"Fine oh wise one. Take me to where the fun is."

**End. Yay! So I'm super excited to be getting further along in this story! And i'm really sorry that I don't have a fixed schedule for updates. Life and general crap always seems to get in the way. I'll update when I can and since my obsession with these books hasn't gone away in the slightest i'm sure it'll be soon! **

**Don't forget to REVIEW! I love them and they keep me motivated! So REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! See ya next time! -AMS**


	6. Chapter Five : Do Your Part

**Hello beautiful people! Just like to take a moment to tell all of you that I love you and it is so awesome that people are liking the story! This is the first time skip Chapter and it's shorter than most of my others because it''s a little fluff and and to show what Amy and the Gladers were up to prior to the beginning of Maze Runner. I will be posting a couple more of these including one completely dedicated to CHUCK! That will be happening in the chapter after next I think if I have it mapped out right.**

**Thank you to xxwildcatxx, redtailedhero, and ptl4ever419 for your reviews!**

**xxwildcatxx : I figured that with how informal the boys are Amy would be her nickname for the Gladers. Amelia is a bit of a mouthful.**

**plt4ever419 : Very interesting theory... :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Maze Runner or any of it's characters. I do own Amelia though and all her sassiness!**

It's been almost two weeks since I came up in that box. Since I met all the Gladers and started to live in my new home. It's weird to think about how much time has passed. Some days feel like they drag on forever while others are like I wake up and five minutes later it's dark again.

I've gotten used to be surrounded by boys all the time and they seem to have gotten used to me. The shower thing was rectified and I now have thirty minutes a day to myself. There was an unfortunate incident when Alby scared the life out of a couple Gladers who had been hanging out around the building. They didn't see anything thankfully but later when Minho told me the story I couldn't stop laughing.

Minho and I are the best of friends now. When he's out running in the Maze i've usually been trying out jobs with the different Keepers. But when he gets back or has a day or two off he stays close to me. He keeps me from getting too bored listening to the various tasks I have to learn.

The first couple days I was with the Slicers, Baggers, and Sloppers. My disgust and abhorrence for those jobs cannot be understated. Suffice it to say the nightmares were not fun. But then I was sent to work with Frypan in the kitchen, Jeff and Clint in the Med Room, and Zart in the gardens. Those weren't as bad but still pretty boring.

My day with the Builders was absolute hell, mainly because I had to take orders from Gally who called me Princess the entire time and mocked me when I couldn't do something. So sorry I can't carry a fifty pound board across the Glade in under a minute! Ben had done most of my work for me by the end if only to stop my suffering.

And like Minho told me I didn't get a chance to try out for the Runners. He's still pretty cryptic on how to get the job. I guess it has something to do with your performance and abilities. If you can run fast, remember things well, stuff like that. Minho promised me that he would offer up the idea of my being a Runner at the Gathering to decide where I will work. Hoping beyond hope that they agree with him.

That's where he is right now. All the Keepers had shuffled into the Gathering hut-thing and have been in there for a good hour. I had started to get worried after ten minutes so by now I am sufficiently freaking out. I've bitten my nails down to stubs. It can't always take this long to decide where someone will work right? There has to be something wrong. Maybe you just really sucked at everything. A voice in my head chimes out and I roll my eyes. I can't have been that bad. Frypan was really impressed with my cooking!

I push a strand of escaped hair behind my ear and once again feel much better about being able to tie my hair back. It had gotten really hard to do some of the work with it flying in my face every time I bent over. A week after I had come up in the box a new batch of supplies had been sent up. I chuckle now thinking of that. It was pretty funny.

_Four Days Earlier_

_My day was supposed to be simple. Just working in the Gardens with Zart and waiting until Minho got back from the Maze so that we could have some fun. So how i'm standing in the shower stall fully clothed and blasting myself with water to get rid of the ridiculous amount of mud covering me I have no idea. Though it definitely has something to do with the idiots next to me in their own stalls._

_Minho is standing under the water to my left obviously trying to keep from cracking a smile while clumps of mud fall from his hair. Newt is to my right avoiding looking at me at all costs, his similar dirty appearance and sour mood the only things giving me any happiness at the moment. It's really hard to find anything to be happy about when Alby has just finished chewing you out for almost an hour while mud and sweat caked itself onto your skin in the unmercifully hot weather._

_As I remember it, what happened was this._

_I had just been finished with another one of Zart's lectures about how I need to make sure that the vegetables are actually ripe before picking them when I tripped over a root and barely caught myself before face planting into the dirt. Minho, unfortunately, had seen this and started teasing me horribly. Which resulted in me saying something about him needing to cool off and taking Zart's hose and blasting him. This was then met with Minho none too gently tackling me to the ground where, in the struggle I lost control of the hose which then proceeded to soak Minho, myself, a few unlucky Gladers, and all the dirt in the surrounding area, turning it to dark mud._

_Newt, who had seen the mess we were making had come over to try and get the situation back under control. But one "accidental" outstretched leg from yours truly had sent him sprawling into the mud as well. This sparked an all out war between myself and Blondie which only ended when Minho decided it would be a great idea to take a bucket and dump a huge pile of muddy water on both of our heads. He totally used my joke about cooling off too._

_After some choice words from me and shouts from Newt Alby had finally come over and shut us all up with one booming command. After our scolding he made us put the Garden back to sorts. You couldn't see an inch of skin or clothing on any of us by the time we were done. So he then sent us to the showers to wash ourselves free of the grime._

_I personally don't know how the whole thing escalated so quickly. I catch Minho's eyes with my own and we are both obviously trying to keep straight faces, but the sight of him snorting mud from his nose rather violently breaks me. We both erupt into a fit of giggles and I clutch my sides as they start to hurt._

_"You're both bloody insane." I hear Newt say but when I turn to look at him I find him with an amused smile on his own face. My tension with the blonde dissipates as the three of us keep laughing and I can't remember what it was exactly that I was angry with him for. It's days like this that make living in the confines of the Glade not all bad. I have friends, and… whatever Newt is. It doesn't matter, the point is they make it bearable._

_We each eventually turn off the water and inspect each other for any lingering filth. My skin is clean enough but my clothes are totally ruined. The white cotton of my tunic is stained beyond repair and holes have appeared in my tank top underneath. My shorts seem to have survived and my shoes but thats it. I can't change into my other shirt either seeing as when I was with the Slicers I had almost disemboweled myself with the biggest most lethal saw/knife/thing that I have ever seen._

_"I really need some new clothes." I absentmindedly inform the boys and they nod looking down at their own equally ruined attire._

_"We don't have any girl clothes. The Box is comin' up today though. I'm sure the shuck Creators got somethin' for ya in there Greenie." Minho says holding open the door as Newt and I walk outside. Another good thing about the shower is that it had cooled me off, but the stifling heat outside has already made me break out in a new sweat._

_"Well when does it come up?" I ask annoyed with the weather before a small vibration starts through the ground. I instinctively look towards the wall but then I realize that the feeling is too weak and the walls don't close for a couple more hours at least. A rough clanking and screeching accompanies the feeling, like gears that haven't been oiled in a long time now scraping together with rust._

_I watch as Gladers start towards the doors in the ground where the Box comes up. Alby is at the front of the pack while Gally and Ben are at the levers to open the doors. Minho nudges me forward and the three of us walk hurriedly towards the others._

_I feel a tinge of excitement at realizing that the box is going to open. I know that there isn't going to be a new Glader, that only happens once a month, but there would be supplies inside. Alby told me that it was weird that they didn't send any supplies up in the box with me. They usually find at least a couple crates along with a Glader but that time it was only me._

_We reach the doors just as Gally and Ben open them up and I watch as they swing open. It's kind of impressive looking at it from the top side. And it helps that i'm not freaking out like before. A couple Gladers are holding ropes with hooks at the ends. **For pulling up the boxes. Smart.** I think to myself. I pull at the front of my shirt which had started sticking to me again and grimace feeling specks of gritty mud between my fingers. **Please let there be new clothes!**_

_Once the doors are open completely Newt tells me to get back and he drops down into the Box with Gally and Ben all of them looking over the crates and using the hooks to secure them._

_As the Gladers start to haul them up with the ropes I see that Jack and Kyle are having trouble with their rope. I grab on and start pulling with them and they seem surprised for a second as the weight lessens, I roll my eyes at their confused looks muttering under my breath about boys and sexism._

_We get the boxes up and onto the ground, myself helping with each one thank you very much, and then everyone climbs out of the Box before the doors are shut and you can hear as the Box gets further and further away. I lean back against one of the crates and watch as Newt, Alby and Minho look over and start taking inventory. Gally just cracks open the crates with a crowbar, somehow making every action incredibly violent and douche-baggy. But that may just be my opinion._

_"Move it Princess." He says coming over to my crate and I bristle but realize that my crate is the last one and I do need to let him open it. It still feels like i'm crawling over barbed wire having to take orders from him though. I push off from the box and move over to where Minho, Newt and Alby are. Inside the box are a bunch of cans and jars filled with food supplies. Some new knives and cooking utensils that Frypan will be happy about._

_I wander over to one of the other crates and looking inside immediately feel myself heat up. I'm probably fire engine red at this point staring down into the box, completely frozen. **Shit! Damn. Frak my life!**_

_"You okay Greenie?" Minho asks coming over to me and I swear time slows down as I grab the ever increasingly embarrassing item and shoving it in my bag. I then turn and push my still damp hair behind my ears mustering up my best distraction smile._

_"Yep. Never better! I think I found some clothes." I say absentmindedly picking up a clean shirt from the box that looks more feminine than anything the gladers would wear. Not because it is some ridiculous girly color but the style was more fit for a girl. While I had been stuck staring at the box I had noticed that there were other articles of clothing for me and a back with hair ties inside that I will be putting to use as soon as possible._

_"What did you put in your bag?" Minho asks pointing to my hip with a you're-hiding-something look and I step closer to him._

_"Let it go. Seriously." I whisper harshly at him but we've already captured a few curious looks. And of course the last person in the world I want to talk to right now just has to butt in._

_"Stealing Princess?" Gally's nasal voice comes from over by Newt and Alby which makes the two of them look over to us. I let a string of curses go through my head and somehow refrain from punching him straight in the nose and turn towards them._

_"It's for me Gally." I tell him shortly and hope that they have at least some semblance of intelligence to just leave it alone. But apparently they are as dense as i've been saying because they don't drop it._

_"We don't keep things for ourselves Greenie. Hand it over." I bite my tongue at Alby's remark as a ridiculous image goes through my head. Part of me is horrified, the other part wants to burst out laughing._

_"It's not something that you guys need." I put emphasis on 'guys' and look at each of their faces expectantly waiting for the flashlight to blink on in their minds._

_"That's not for you to decide Greenie." Alby says still pressing the issue and I give a dry laugh. In this case it kinda is._

_"I'm seriously trying to help you guys here." I say and when that still doesn't get the desired result I roll my eyes before reaching in my bag and pulling the box out._

_"Fine. I don't know what you guys are gonna need with tampons but knock yourself out." I announce holding the box up in the air and waving it around._

_A few things happened in the span of a couple seconds then. Minho recoiled from my side looking at the box like it was the plague, Newt's face went scarlet and his eyes were as big as saucers. Alby had tried to keep his composure but he still looked extremely uncomfortable and started shuffling looking anywhere but at the box. Even Gally had the sense to cough and look down at his crowbar like it's the most interesting thing in the world._

_"I did try." I tell them honestly, trying not to laugh at their facial expressions and wishing -not for the first time- that I had a camera._

Present Day

Finally the door to the Gathering building opens and the Keepers walk out and go to their respective areas. I try to spy Minho's dark head of hair, and my back goes as straight as a post. I almost give up before I spot him.

"Minho!" I jump to my feet when the Runner comes out of the building and almost run him over in my race to get to him. I walk backwards in front of him while he walks forwards. I'm practically skipping with excitement.

"Well!? What did they say? Am I a Runner? I'm a Runner right?! You told them i'd be an awesome Runner right?" My voice comes out fast and i'm soon out of breath. While I take a moment to breathe Minho places his hands on my shoulders stopping me.

"Yeah I said you'd be a great Runner." He says and I smile widely before launching myself into his arms.

"You are the love of my life! Oh my shucking God! I'm a Runner! Minho this is so awesome! You are the greatest most amazing person in the entire world! Never let me insult you ever again and I promise you can have all my desserts from Frypan for a month… no wait a week. Sorry. But still, you are brilliant!" After i've stopped my praise I realize that Minho hasn't been hugging me back. That's not a good sign. I pull back and look at his face more seriously and see that he's got the bearer-of-bad-news look.

"What happened?" I ask him and he sighs.

"I said you would make a great Runner but, not all of them agreed with me." I deflate at the news and let go of Minho. How could they not agree? I should be a Runner it's so obvious! I didn't expect Gally's support at any rate but Alby knows how much I want to be one, and Frypan and… and Newt. A hot tangled knot of anger and frustration starts to grow in my stomach traveling up to my chest.

"It was Newt wasn't it." I don't pose it as a question. I don't need to. One look at Minho's silent but grim face is all I need. Newt and I still haven't been able to get along. I don't quite know what shifted after that first day but every time we get near each other an argument erupts. And any Glader in close proximity is screwed. He is so bipolar. One minute he can be all charm and cocky grin and the next he's yelling at me for no damn good reason. Minho always has a weird smile on his face when he watches us argue which also pisses me off.

I know that Newt hasn't left the building yet, I had waited and watched while the other Keepers had left and he wasn't one of them. I move past Minho ignoring his arm reaching out to stop me. I walk through the open door and see him sitting on a chair in a large circle. He stands when I enter before sighing at seeing me. I march over to him and hit his chest with one closed fist.

"Feel better now?" He asks cockily and I hit him again.

"Not really!" I yell at him. He steps back from me and sits on his chair again leaving me fuming in front of him.

"Why the hell didn't you agree with Minho? You know that I should be a Runner! It only makes sense." He shakes his head leaning forward so his elbows rest on his knees and he looks up at me.

"I wasn't the only one who said no to Minho's suggestion." He says as if that will get him off the hook.

"But you did lead the argument against it didn't you?" I ask him and he says nothing looking down for a minute practically admitting it. I scoff. "And you aligned yourself with Gally to do it right?" I ask again. Again no answer.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't be a Runner. I'm fast, smart, more than willing! So what the hell Newt?" He stands at this and I have to take a step back.

"Yeah your all those thing and more, but you need to be better than fast and smart! You need to think ahead, you need to stay on task, be able to focus and have restraint, you need to follow the rules. All things that you are bloody awful at!" I roll my eyes at that.

"What do you mean I don't think ahead? And I have plenty of restraint. Example i've been wanting to punch you in the face since I came up here but I haven't." It's his turn to scoff now and he picks up my tightly closed fist to wave in front of my face. I yank my hand out of his grip. "I didn't hit you in the face." I counter.

"And as for you being able to think ahead, you've got to be bloody joking." He actually finds this amusing? I go to argue but he cuts me off, stepping close to me. The heat of the room mixed with my complete frustration with the blonde with the stupid accent is only making everything stuffy and uncomfortable.

"You are constantly doing things without thinking of the consequences. Trying to run into the bloody Maze your second day here." I try to get a word in to defend myself but he doesn't let me speak. "Almost setting fire to the cornfield." I don't say anything at that one, it kinda was my fault.

"And don't even get me started on your brilliant idea to have an archery competition." I huff at that. It was not all me! Jack had just taught me how to shoot and Gally came over boasting about his skills. Even Alby had gotten into the conversation. How could I have known that a Glader or two would decide to wander into firing range. And to be honest that is probably Jack's fault since I had only just barely learned.

"Okay so I didn't think it through those times but that doesn't mean that I never do." I tell him. He raises an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah? What is your job?" I freeze. I ran up here before Minho could tell me. Newt smirks knowing that he's won. I scowl at him and cross my arms.

"That's exactly what i'm talking about Red. You let that bloody temper of yours control you. You get mad and all other thoughts and precautions go flying out the bloody window." I feel the heat rising onto my cheeks realizing that he's right.

"Well what is my job then?" I finally give in and ask him.

"Congratulations. You're a Gardener." I literally recoil from this.

"You put me with the tree hugging dirt worshippers." I say in a affronted whisper. Sure the Gardeners aren't the worst job in the Glade, that belongs to the Slicers and Baggers. But still, when Zart was teaching me the "proper" way to pick a tomato I wanted to blow my brains out. Not to mention after I was done working that day there wasn't an inch of me not covered in dirt and mud. I still blame Minho. But I was still filthy before that happened.

"Zart was impressed with your work." Newt says in a bland voice knowing perfectly well how I feel about gardening.

"You couldn't have given me anything else? Something that doesn't make me want to stab myself maybe? You could've at least put me with Frypan so I could hang out with him all day." I tell him and a wince comes to Newt's face confusing me.

"What?" I ask him. He rubs a hand over the back of his neck.

"We weren't gonna tell you this Red. But…" I wait. Newt sighs deciding to just spit it out. "You're a bloody awful cook." I'm surprised at what he says thinking back to my day of helping Frypan. Frypan had me making a stew, even let me use one of his recipes. I followed it to a T. And when the boys had tried it they told me that they loved it.

"You said you loved my cooking." I tell him accusing. His face looks like he's remembering a nightmare.

"We didn't want to upset you." I feel both touched and hurt at that. I actually had fun with Frypan. I shake my head realizing that he had tried to maneuver us off topic. And it worked. Damn.

"I did not come up here to talk about my cooking skills… or apparent lack there of. Tell me the real reason why you were against me being a Runner. And don't give me that you-don't-have-the-qualities-of-a-Runner bullshit, Minho is just like me and he's the Keeper." I tell him sternly. He doesn't look like he's going to tell me but finally after a minute of us just staring at each other he speaks.

"Being a Runner is dangerous Red. And it wasn't just me who thought you shouldn't." He says and I can tell that there is something else. He seems to be trying to make me realize something without him having to say it. _Not a freaking mind reader buddy!_ But then I think about how defensive Newt gets whenever I bring up being a Runner.

"Newt. I can handle dangerous. When have I ever been a coward? Just admit that it's not anything that I can't do. You are worried about me." I tell him and a range of emotions crosses his face. He doesn't say anything but I can tell that i'm right. "But i'm gonna be fine! Minho and the other Runners go out into the Maze every day and come back. I will too."

"So please, call another Gathering and tell them you changed your mind. You know I can do this Newt." I plead with him. He looks like he agrees with me for a split second before that stubbornness returns to his eyes.

"Sorry Red. I haven't changed my mind. You should go report to Zart." My anger which had ebbed when I thought he was going to agree with me is back in full force and I back away from him.

"You are impossible! I don't need you to look out for me! Quit treating me like i'm a little girl that you need to protect." I tell him turning and storming towards the door making to leave. His voice makes me pause in the entrance.

"I will when you stop acting like one." I don't turn around, instead choosing to slam the door and run outside. Minho is still standing outside waiting for me and I have no doubts that he heard everything we said.

"Not a word." I tell him quickly and he nods.

"Me? Something to say? Don't ya know me at all Greenie?" He says sarcastically and it brings an involuntary grin to my face. We start to walk away from the building and the moronic blonde inside it and I realize that we're going towards the Gardens. I start to drag my feet as we get nearer trying to think of anything to get me out of this.

"Hey. Were you serious when you said that you think I would make a great Runner?" I ask Minho stopping the both of us and turning to him. He has a laugh on his face.

"Are you kidding me? After watching you beat every hungry Runner to Frypan' table I have no doubts." I roll my eyes at that.

"So you wouldn't mind helping me out with something?" I ask him. He contemplates it for a second.

"Will this plan you're cookin' in that shuck brain of yours get one or both of us in some serious trouble?" I think about it a second turning my head to look over at the Gardens that I have been enslaved too before giving a shudder and turning back to him with a determined look on my face.

"Only if we're stupid enough to get caught." I tell him honestly. Both our faces split into mad grins at the same time.

"Then you know i'm your man."

"Good. Because this is not over." I tell him and we start walking again. Another thought occurs to me and I turn to him once more.

"Am I really a bad cook?"

"Uh…"

**So, a bit of an argument between Newt and Amy plus a little bit of Minho and Amy joking around. Amy is a super super super bad cook by the way. **

**A couple people have pm'd me about ship names. And while I don't think we've had any romancy parts yet here were the suggestions.**

**Newt/Amelia - Newlia **

**Minho/Amelia (Friendship Pairing) - Minlia, Amho **

**Weirdly enough I got a Gally/Amelia suggestion - Gallia, Amlly **

**And lastly Thomas/Amelia - Thomlia, Amelas**

**So tell me what you think of those! And don't forget to REVIEW! Because I love them and they keep me writing! - AMS**


End file.
